New Hope
by dragonlots
Summary: "You want me to do what?" Malcolm Reynolds is asked to ship fifty brides to the moon New Hope by Justin Bolt. And wouldn't you know it but Jayne causes them a problem that almost costs them a very good contract and a new start for the entire crew.
1. Chapter 1

NEW HOPE

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"You want me to what?" Malcolm Reynolds stared at the big man dressed in buckskin sitting across the table from him.

The big man smiled taking a swig of the local moonshine. "Come now, Captain, surely you don't need me to say it again?"

"Sounds like a good job to me," Jayne put in with a leering smile on his unshaven face.

"Serenity ain't got that much room." Mal was desperately trying to find a way not to take the job, no matter how much they really needed it.

"Heard your ship carried a herd of cows once."

"Justin Bolt," Reynolds began. "Transporting cows is one thing, but what you're askin'…"

"Nothin' illegal about it. Thought I explained that."

Right then, Mal missed Zoe's clear head and input. Yet on this stop, she'd opted to go shopping with Inara and Kaylee, something about needing some new clothes. What for, he wasn't quite sure, especially with Wash now gone.

"I'm offering a good wage plus expenses." Justin smiled charmingly. "For fifty brides transported to New Hope." He chuckled. "Not as many as a famous ancestor of mine once brought for his men on the Earth that was, or so the story goes, but a good start for our colony."

"Wouldn't be knowin' about that," Mal replied without thinking. "Not sure about this job either."

"You have a good reputation, Captain Reynolds." Justin finished his mug and carefully set it down. "And in these tough times, I'm not sure how many brides I'll be able to transport before-"

He didn't really need to finish his statement. Since the transmission on what had happened on Miranda had been broadcast to the entire Alliance, the Parliament had had a difficult time governing the many planets and moons. Small rebellions had broken out all over, reminding Mal of war the Independents had fought against unification - a conflict he'd been on the losing end of.

"New Hope is on the edge and I had a hard enough time finding marriageable women as it is." He sent a warning glare at Jayne. "And since we've been hit by Reavers a few times, well, it's was a hard sell."

"Been hit recently?" Mal wanted to know. He wasn't sure how many of the demented flesh eaters had been killed by the Alliance fleet during a battle he'd deliberately provoked.

"No, can't say we have." Bolt's blue eyes met Reynolds' hazel ones. "Will you take the job?"

Mal knew he was in a bind and needed the work. Between the Alliance tightening its grip and the continuing unstable political climate, work was getting harder and harder to come by, not to mention the deaths of many of his contacts.

"We'll take it," he finally agreed.

"I'll have my proper young ladies on your ship at dawn."

When Mal saw the gaggle of women and their piled trunks, he wondered what he'd gotten himself in for. Their attire reminded him of bright colored butterflies as they hurried about greeting one another and casting concerned glances at his ship.

"Shiney," Kaylee's bright voice greeted him. She smiled warmly and he grinned at her grease-smudged face. His engineer had been up all night fixing the drive. She even had grease on her tan pants and short sleeved bright blouse.

"Sure you want to take this job, sir?" Zoë surveyed the group outside, her gun resting easily on her thigh as if it were part of her. Her dark face still held the signs of grief.

"Too late now," he replied as Justin Bolt approached the ship.

"Good morning, Captain Reynolds." He extended his rough hand and shook Mal's. "We're here as promised."

"Where're we going to put everyone?" Simon asked as he walked up and put an arm around Kaylee. She snuggled happily against him slightly mussing his white shirt. It had taken them a long time to get together and Mal was happy for them, even though he frowned on romances aboard his boat.

"Oh, the girls know they'll have to rough it," Justin reassured them before Mal could respond to the doctor's question. "I told them to bring quilts, pillows and the like."

Zoë looked shocked. "You want them to sleep in the hold?"

"Well, you know how much room a firefly doesn't have better than I," Bolt returned with a wink.

"No wonder you knew about the cows," Mal muttered, now understanding Bolt's comment from the day before. "Surely you don't think these women are."

"Of course not." He stepped closer. "But I don't have enough to rent a liner."

Mal had one last question. "Do they know?"

"They will." He trotted down the ramp and raised his hands to get the women's attention.

Zoë came to stand next to Reynolds. "He's trouble, sir."

"I know. But we need the cash. Do what you can to get them loaded." He turned to go and asked Simon, "Your sister on the bridge?"

"Yes. She said to tell you she's ready to leave when you are."

"Good."

He trudged up the walkways as the women nosily boarded his ship, Mal trudged up the walkway still not quite believing his hold was about to become a dorm. He'd be able to put Bolt in one of the guest cabins, but at least two of the others were occupied by Simon and his sister River. Inara had taken up residence in her shuttle again, although she wasn't working as a registered companion anymore. Nor was she paying him rent, yet he didn't really mind. It was just nice to have her back on Serenity. Sometimes.

Mal stopped on the upper gangway. Jayne stood there gazing hungrily at the women below.

"You stay away from them," he warned the mercenary before moving on to the bridge.

River glanced up at him as he came in. Daylight trickled down through the front windows. She was playing with one of Wash's dinosaurs none of them had gotten around to moving. Somehow, it seemed fitting they should stay.

"We leaving soon?" she asked pushing a bit of sun streaked hair out of young face.

"Soon enough." He took the chair on the lower level, automatically checking readings. "Got our course figured?"

"Yes." She put the dinosaur back on the console.

"Everyone's on board, sir," Zoe's voice floated through the com.

"Then close her up and hang on."

The board showed him when the hold was closed, and he powered up his ship. Effortlessly Serenity lifted off and headed out to the stars.

"More homey than I expected, "Tawny Phillips commented to the small group of women as she gazed around the bright yellow room with red roses and green vines painted along the edges. The plain wood table in the center with the mismatched chairs added a certain charm and would make feeding everyone much easier. She hadn't really expected such a luxury on an old wreck of a ship.

"I've always enjoyed living here," a cultured voice replied from one of the doorways. Inara stepped into the room, completely comfortable in her flowing low-necked blue dress with matching stone jewelry, despite the more prime and proper attire of their guests. She noticed the knowing look on one of the young women's faces.

"You're a companion," a very horse-faced woman stated.

"I was." She walked over to the warmer where tea water was always ready. She found a mug and set a bag to steeping.

"Was?" Tawny inquired.

"Was,' Inara repeated, not wishing to go into detail. She still dressed the part, but with the continued unrest, she'd decided not to search for clients. At least, not yet. "Do you need help settling in?"

"No." Tawny replied, nervously touching her own put-up auburn hair. She was considered pretty on her world, but beside this refined lady, she felt plain as the Firefly they were traveling in.

"You have beautiful hair," Inara complimented. "If you'd like, I can show you several different and flattering ways you can put it up."

"You can?" Tawny's vanity got the better of her. She knew all about companions and how they were trained to please men. She'd always thought of them more like, well, plainly put, whores.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Could you do mine?" the horse-faced woman asked.

"Certainly…?" Inara let her question hang.

"Liz. Liz Amden."

"Certainly, Liz. Just come up to my shuttle. Anytime." Inara gave all the girls a gracious smile and glided out.

"A lot nicer than what I'd heard," Liz tactlessly commented.

"Yes, she is," Tawny agreed. "Now, let's get set up for dinner. And girls…" They all turned their attention to her. "Don't forget to make enough for the crew. We don't want them to feel like we've taken over their ship."

After a week of homemade meals, Mal wondered if he and the crew would be able to go back to eating bland protein, in all its various forms, again. With a contented smile he leaned back in the pilot's chair staring out into the star- glittering black.

"Quite a site," Justin said from behind him.

"I never tire of it."

"You like being out here. Free."

"Yeah. I do."

"Captain," Justin hesitated.

Mal turned to face him lacing his fingers behind his short, dark brown hair.

"I have a proposition for you."

"You want me to transport more brides?" The idea now wasn't as bad as he'd first thought. The women had been fine, so far, with only a few snapping words at each other now and then. They'd been most considerate toward him and his crew, which put them in a more positive light to his way of thinking.

"Possibly." The other man scratched behind his ear. "What I was really thinkin' is that we need someone to run between the moons. You see, New Hope has two sister colonies, and…"

"You're offerin' me more work?"

"Steady work."

"Have to think on that. Talk to the crew."

"Whatever you decide," Bolt jauntily replied as he left the bridge passing Zoë on his way out. Mal noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes as tight as she had before. He wondered about the change.

"Been more peaceful than I expected," she commented.

"Bolt just offered us steady work."

"Might be good," she agreed, her hand lightly touching her belly and falling away again.

"Everythin' okay with you, Zoë. You seem a might quiet, even for you."

"Fine." She picked up the T-Rex Wash had always played with, looking at it like she'd never seen it before. "We'll need to talk to the crew."

"Know that."

"New Hope is far enough out. Sky might not be too crowded."

"Was thinkin' about that too. Has seemed a might crowded of late."

"Justin Bolt has offered us steady work," Mal said without preamble

Everyone on his crew gazed at him with shocked expressions. . They'd eaten during the last shift for dinner, so he could talk with everyone at once, rather than having to arrange a meeting later.

"We want to git tied down?" Jayne asked. He leaned his muscular forearms on the table, his T-shirt looking like it never got washed.

"I've had several of the women ask if we were going to stay close by," Simon Tam added. He was a contrast to Jayne since he always looked clean, well- groomed and dressed as the wealthy gentlemen he once was. "They're concerned about having babies out here with no doctor."

"New Hope doesn't have a doctor?" Kaylee seemed very concerned.

"Lot of the outer moons and planets don't," Zoë affirmed.

"I learned to be a mid-wife at the academy," Inara put in. Mal liked the fact she wore dark curly hair down tonight. It made her look very lovely. Best if he turned his thoughts away from that fact.

"River?" The youngest member of his crew seemed unusually quiet.

"They think about getting married and having babies," River commented off-topic but not unusual for her. "Zoë thinks about her baby."

Mal started. "Zoë?" Even as he saw Dr. Tam nod out of the corner of his eye, he demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Wanted it to be secret for a bit."

"But we're your family," Kaylee objected.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!" Inara voiced what they must all be thinking.

"How long have ya known?" Mal couldn't believe, after all they'd been through together since the war, she hadn't told him.

"A long while. Found out just after," she swallowed hard. "Wash was killed."

Her chocolate eyes took on a dreamy look. "I'd always told him we'd make one beautiful baby."

"You mean we're goin' to have a squally little brat on board!" The mercenary had risen to his feet, disgust written all over his face.

"I can put you off anytime you want." Mal didn't want anyone making Zoë unhappy. After all that had happened, she deserved something good to happen to her.

"Ah, it will be fun." Leave it to Kaylee to find the bright spot of a situation. "We can all take turns taking care of the baby. I can show it how Serenity works." She turned to Simon. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

He glanced over at Zoë. "Zoë doesn't want to know."

"You can tell me."

"No. I can't."

"He's a doctor and its not allowed," his sister River put in. "I know though."

"Best you be careful who you be readin'" Mal warned. "Might cause us a heap of trouble out here."

"Thought that was my job."

"Only when I need ya to."

"Like during a robbery."

Nervously he checked the doors to make sure no one but his crew heard the girl's remark. "You best be keepin' that to yourself. If we take this job, don't want them to know about some of our more...questionable jobs."

"If you want." River pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, pulling at her brown gauze skirt to keep herself modestly covered.

"You gonna take this job?" Jayne demanded an answer.

"That's what we're here decidin'."

"I say take it." Zoë was the first to express her opinion. "There's too much unrest around the core planets. Maybe further out it'll be calmer. I could use some of that. My baby, too."

"Long as I can keep Serenity in the sky, I say yea." His engineer took Simon's hand.

He squeezed it in answer. "I know my medical skills can be used out here."

"You're a very good doctor, Simon," River praised. "That's what you should have been doing."

"I have been, River. I've kept the crew patched up."

"Yeah, you have," Mal agreed. "I think we should take this job, too. Jayne?"

"Don't like the idea of bein' in one spot."

"Steady money," Serenity's captain reminded him.

"We hope. You talked with Bolt about pay."

"Not yet."

"Best make sure it's worth our while afore you goin' and commit."

"He's honest," River said. "And he likes us. That's why he wants us to stay around."

"And he paid us well for this trip. I think he can be trusted." Mal nodded.

"Be sure. Or I might jump ship."

Sometimes, Mal didn't think that would be a bad thing.

"Inara?" She was the only one who hadn't voiced her opinion.

"Why not? Maybe I could begin a new client base."

That thought disturbed Mal even more.

River landed Serenity on New Hope smoothly. The brides poured out onto the desert-like surface greeted by nervous-faced men who didn't seem able to believe they'd arrived. Mal stood on the gangway gazing around at the small town.

A few metal buildings made up the town. There was the obvious saloon, a church with a battered steeple minus a cross, a building that looked newly added, probably a dorm for the brides, a store, and a couple of houses.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Bolt said. "But it's home. For you as well if you want."

"Serenity is home," Mal automatically replied.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way." He raised a hand in greeting as two younger men and a young woman came running to meet him. "My brothers James and John, and my sister Judith."

His siblings threw their arms around their brother, and the group descended to the ground everyone talking at once. Mal wondered how they kept track of who was saying what.

"We've visited worse," Inara commented standing beside him.

"No respectable clients here for you."

"Oh, I don't know." She crossed her arms. "I was thinking Justin Bolt might make a good one."

"Thought you'd decided you didn't want to be a whore anymore."

She glared at him. "That's the last time you call me a whore."

"Wanna bet?" Jayne breathed as he pushed past them, joining the maylee in the town square.

"Looks like it's gonna be a great party," Kaylee said. "Think I'll go put on my frilly dress."

"Let me help me with your hair," Inara offered. following the engineer back into Serenity.

"If she's going to dress up, think I will, too." Simon retreated as well.

River watched the growing crowd with glee, her feet moving to silent music even as a small band set up to play.

"I have the perfect dress for you." Inara reappeared behind the girl. River went with her to change.

"Don't expect me to dress up," Mal yelled, even though there was no one there to hear him. His usual brown attire would do just fine.

The townsfolk had seated them at a table of honor and fed them food until they couldn't eat anymore. Mal lounged back in a chair while Simon and Kaylee danced together, and River joined the group dancing alone. Jayne had vanished to somewhere, though he'd drunk enough to probably have long since passed out, and Inara sat next to Bolt smiling and flirting with the big man. Mal found himself becoming jealous and tried to concentrate on the dancers instead. Zoë had tired and gone back to the ship to sleep. Being pregnant wore her out.

"Captain Reynolds." Tawny and Liz approached him. "We never did get a chance to thank you for transporting us here. Thank you for all your gracious hospitality."

"Seems you fed us enough to more than make up for the discomfort. But you're welcome."

The two girls shyly smiled and then were claimed by dancing partners.

"You've done a good thing here." Bolt sat down next to Reynolds. "Having brides will help settle our little town."

"How long do you think before they're all hitched?" He wasn't really curious, just making conversation.

"Won't take long. I have plenty of men wantin' to settle down and start families."

"Simon said they were concerned about havin' no doctor."

"Yes ."

"My crew and I decided we'd take you up on your offer of more work. You'll have a doctor available."

"Good. I'll come by your ship in the morning, and we can talk about your contract. But tonight, Captain," he raised a mug full of local brew. "Tonight we celebrate!"

"I'll drink to that."

Jayne still hadn't reappeared by morning. Mal was somewhat concerned but not overly so. If they lost the mercenary it would mean one less gun, yet maybe life on board would be calmer. Simon and Jayne still didn't get along well, despite all of them nearly getting killed recently. He'd have thought the experience would have bonded them

"How long we stayin'?" Zoë inquired as she stopped beside him.

"Depends on Bolt. Said he'd be by with a contract."

"Kind of like New Hope," his first mate continued. "Might be a nice place to settle down."

Concerned he turned to her. He'd hate loosing one of his best friends and assets. "Gettin' sentimental?"

"Just thinkin', sir. Got more to be concerned about than myself."

"True enough." He didn't like the idea though.

"Mornin', Captain," Justin greeted with a wave. He trotted up to join them, pulling a rolled parchment out of his leather jacket.

"Can't say I've done much work with an official contract," Mal honestly told him.

"Most of mine have been verbal."

"Caused you a heap of trouble from some of the tales I've heard," Bolt returned.

"He's right about that, sir," Zoë muttered.

Mal glared at his first mate and followed Bolt to one of the tables still set up from the party the night before. Zoë sat beside him so she could also see the wording.

"Just a standard contract stating you'll transport goods between the moons."

"Don't mind if I read it first?" Mal inquired. When he finished, he met Zoe's eyes. She nodded her agreement and he signed the document.

"Splendid." Bolt took the top copy and handed Reynolds the bottom one. "As it so happens, " the big man continued, "my brothers and I have a shipment all ready for transport. We can have it loaded by tomorrow mornin'."

The captain wondered if Bolt had known all along or if it was just a coincidence. "You're offerin' mighty generous payment."

Bolt gave him a wide smile. "I just consider myself fortunate to have a ship and a captain ready and willin' to work. Hard to come by out here, remember?"

"Surely do."

"Be back in a couple of hours with the first load." He hurried off.

"He's a slick talker, sir."

"I know it. Need the work."

"Not disagreeing, sir. Just suggestin' we watch him."

"Hasn't crossed us like Patience or Badger."

"Yet you mean," Jayne announced his presence with those words.

"Never had a bad deal from a colonist."

"Cept maybe the time Book got shot and Simon and sister got themselves snatched." Jayne was determined.

"Nothin' to do with the original deal, Jayne, and you know it," Zoë reprimanded him.

"Got paid well for the cattle." That deal hadn't been a total loss. Even if it had raised more questions about the Shepherd than would ever get answered now. His fault for running Book off. And getting him killed.

"So, what's the cargo?" Somehow, Jayne seemed just a might more smug than he should be.

"Don't know." One catch in the deal, the contract stated _whatever_ needed to be transported. He just hoped they didn't start another cycle of botched jobs. Or having to clean up cow pies.

"Hope it ain't cows again," Jayne muttered. "I'm goin' to clean Vera."

"What is it with him and his gun." Zoë didn't really expect an answer.

"Least it'll keep him out of trouble."

Mal heard the man's yell even up in the control room. He darted out, almost knocking off one of the dinosaurs. River caught it before it hit the deck, replaced it on the console, and followed.

"Where's the cargo?" he asked as he hurried down the metal stairs.

"Outside in the wagons." Justin's eyes narrowed. "But we have a more pressing problem. Where's Jayne?"

Mal felt his blood congeal. What had the mercenary done?

"I'll get him," Zoë offered. She hurried off to the crew quarters.

"It's about one of the brides," River said as her bare feet touched the cold deck.

"I told him- " Mal began.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Captain," Bolt reassured him. "Probably just a misunderstanding. I'd like to clear up."

Zoë with Jayne in tow, appeared. The rest of his crew, curious about the goings on, trailed behind.

"Where were you last night, Jayne?" Bolt questioned.

"None of your business," he retorted.

"You'll answer his question," Mal ordered.

"I will not."

"'Member what I said about what would happen next time you crossed me?"

Jayne shot a guilty look at Simon and River. "I was with a girl."

"Liz Amden?" Now Bolt looked very concerned.

"Guess so."

Zoe's face filled with disgust. "Knew he looked too smug."

"There's a clause in the contract about compromising any of the brides," Bolt growled.

"Nothin' happened," Jayne protested.

"Still, you were out all night and unchaparoned." Bolt looked stern and crossed his muscular arms.

"So?"

Inara stepped forward. "Proper young ladies do not spend the night alone with a man without a chaperone,' she supplied. "Jayne, you should have had someone go with you two."

"We got lost. What were we supposed to do?" He seemed embarrassed by the admission.

"You've put our contract in jeopardy." That single fact worried Mal. "He can pull it."

"Unless we can set it right immediately," Inara suggested.

"And how do we do that ?" Mal rounded on the companion.

"He can marry Liz." Inara tried not to smile.

Jayne paled. "Me? With a wife?"

The idea had merit and somehow seemed fitting, particularly since Jayne had once tried to trade Vera for a wife - Mal's short-term wife. "Does the poor girl know what she'd be gittin'?" He felt sorry for the plain young woman.

"I think she'd prefer marriage to becomin' an old maid," Inara explained.

"Don't want to git married," Jayne objected.

"Excuse me." Mal grabbed Jayne and pulled him aside. "Now I put this crew together with the promise of work, and we all agreed to take this contract. Now you do right by that girl or I'll put you off here and let Bolt do with ya what he wants."

"Means I git married either way."

"Most likely."

"Ain't fair."

"Neither does not listenin' to me when I warned ya. So, what's it goin' to be?'

The mercenary grunted. "All right. I'll marry that - that horse-faced girl."

"Now Jayne," Zoë warned. "You be nice."

The ceremony was a short one performed by the local pastor. Liz threw the bouquet, and it was caught by her friend Tawny. There were rounds of good- byes and Jayne lugged her trunk aboard, trying to dodge the stacks of huge logs all around the cargo bay.

"Now remember," Bolt said as he walked with Mal. "The delivery is to a man named Stemple."

"He runs the mill." Reynolds did remember all the details of the deal.

"Yeah, he and I butt heads on a regular basis, but he'll be glad of the wood. He's got a nice deal going with the next moon. They just settled there about a year ago and still short on basic supplies."

"Like lumber to build homes."

"That's right. Now, I'll bet you're beginning to understand why we needed a ship out here."

"I do indeed."

"And captain, do me a favor. Make sure Jayne treats that girl right."

"Oh, he will. My word on it."

"Good. Safe voyage." He waved as he rejoined his brothers and sister.

Zoë closed up as he boarded. "River's on the bridge."

"Spect she would be." He ambled up the walkway and joined the girl on the bridge. "Course set?" he asked , knowing he really didn't need to.

"All set." She grinned at him. "Love keeps her in air."

That being said, he took control of Serenity and blasted out of atmo and into space. A clear and uncrowded sky met his gaze and he knew the hope and happiness of freedom once again.

Originally printed in Of Dreams and Schemes 22 edited by Catherine Schlein, May 2007, with a few editorial changes by the author.

It was also nominated for the Fan Quality Award at Media West Con.

A little background on this story: I had just finished watching the entire first season of 'Here Come the Brides'. The idea come to me that it might be a fun crossover with Firefly. Since I didn't want to add a time travel angle, as Barbara Hambly did in "Ishmeal", the now famous 'Star Trek/Here Come the Brides' crossover, I thought it would be better to use instead their descendents. Even Cathy liked what I did, even if it was a bit confusing since she'd expected to see Jason Bolt, his brothers, Candy Pruitt, Aaron Stemple, and other familiar characters. The new Bolt clan, plus Tawny and Liz are loosely based on the originals, changed to fit the verse, and many of the plot elements came from series. This is the first story in a trilogy. I had decided to wait about posting all of them until my contracts expired with the zine. That way, my readers would get to read all three of them in a short expanse of time – rather than waiting a year between each installment.


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILY MATTERS

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Inara glanced up, startled to discover Jayne standing in the door of the shuttle. "Yes, Jayne?" she inquired, not sure if she should invite him in or not.

"I, uh… " His eyes settled on the metal plating, although she noted his unshaven face turned a ruddy red.

Concerned, she rose gracefully from the simple cot that now served as her bed. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just, well, uh, I ain't never—" His face got even redder.

"Never what?"

He blurted it out. "Ain't never bedded a virgin afore."

"Oh." She bit her red painted lip. That must have been very hard for him to admit. With an understanding smile she took pity on him. Not so much for his sake, but for the young woman he'd been forced to wed on New Hope. The marriage had, after all. been her idea so they could save their contract with Justin Bolt. "Come in, Jayne." She closed the door and had him sit on the bench.

"First, you need to court her," she explained.

"I what?"

"You need to court her," she patiently repeated.

The smells coming from the dining area were heavenly, and Mal followed his nose to the room. He stopped, admiring the sight of Liz in a gaudy apron stirring a pot of something, after all, he'd always intended to hire a cook, and now, maybe he had. He noticed the table set for all of them, including a white tablecloth, and the various platters of vegetables plus hot biscuits. There was even fresh butter and cider.

"Liz," Mal said gently as he entered the yellow room. "You don't have to cook for us, lessin' you want." He hoped she'd say yes, but didn't want her to feel pressured.

"Not much else I can do." She offered him a nervous smile. "Everyone always enjoys my cooking."

"And you're a mighty fine cook," he agreed. He tasted her cooking when he'd transported the fifty brides to New Hope. Looked like the matter was settled.

"Id've helped ya," Kaylee exclaimed as she came from the engine room, her brown hair pulled back and a grease smudge on her cheek. Even her overalls had splotches.

"Now you just wash up, Kaylee. You too, Captain," Liz ordered. "While I call the others to supper."

Mal hesitated before deciding to help in his own way. "I'll tell Zoë I think she's lying down."

"And I'll grab Simon and River," Kaylee offered.

"No need. I'm here." River almost seemed to dance into the room wearing a simple orange-red gauze dress.

She stood by her chair and looked expectantly at Mal. He had no idea what she wanted.

"Aren't you going to seat me?" She asked politely as if he did that every day.

"What?" He was completely lost.

"Honestly, Mal." Inara shook her head as she and Jayne came in. Jayne had a sheepish expression and gave Inara a slight nod before he sat down. "Jayne…" The companion's look seemed to silently communicate something.

"Yeah. Forgot." He got back up and pulled out a chair. "Liz,"

His new wife gave him a grateful smile and placed the final dish on the table before she allowed her husband to seat her. He took the chair next to her.

"I'll get Zoë," Mal repeated as he retreated from the dining area. When he got back with his first mate everyone was waiting for them. As they sat down he said, "Ain't this nice."

"We should say grace first," Liz stated.

Mal started to object but Inara's shake of her head stopped him. They all knew his stance on this issue and in the past had respected his wishes. He guessed with Liz's addition that probably wouldn't be the case anymore.

"That's a good idea," Jayne agreed as he bowed his head.

"Jayne," Liz prompted. "You should say it."

The mercenary visibly swallowed. "I ain't exactly on speaking terms with the Almighty."

"That's okay. I'm sure He understands," Liz reassured him.

Jayne cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks, Lord for the food. Amen."

Mal turned his head trying not to laugh.

"So Mal, " Inara said. She helped herself to mashed potatoes and passed them to Kaylee. "How soon before we reach, what did they call the moon?"

"Verdue," he answered. "Tomorrow."

"That soon?" The companion was surprised.

"The moons ain't that far apart."

"Wonder if Stemple would make a good new client," she commented, running a hand over her blue silk skirt.

"You thinkin' of becomin' a companion again?" Kaylee questioned, taking a biscuit and handing the steaming basket to Simon.

"Well, everyone else has a job here." She glanced at Mal as if she expected him to contradict her.

Mal silently fumed. If she went to back to work, he'd never have a chance. "I ain't askin' rent."

"It isn't about that, Mal."

"You could start a new career as a midwife," Simon suggested. "You were a great help at Nandi's."

"And didn't ya tell me that was part of your trainin'?" Kaylee gazed at her friend with questioning green eyes.

Inara lifted her glass and sipped her cider. "I hadn't honestly thought about it."

"I'm going to need the help, Inara," Simon added. "If things go as Justin Bolt predicts, within a year, there will be plenty of babies to deliver on New Hope."

"One to deliver here, too," Zoë reminded them. She was just beginning to show and lightly touched her stomach. Not that Mal had forgotten.

"Gonna be so much fun," Kaylee bubbled.

Jayne snorted. "Kid will be inta everythin'."

"Don't you like kids?" Liz's narrow face paled.

He glanced at her. "Lit'le brats squall all the time and ain't nothin' but trouble."

"Jayne," Inara's tone held a warning.

"I ain't gonna lie," he objected, glaring at her and Liz.

Liz sniffed and wiped at her mud-colored eyes. "I'll get dessert." She rose and hurried over to pull a huge pie out of the oven. The smell permeated the room.

"Smells great," Mal complimented even as his eyes narrowed at Jayne's heartless comment.

"She wants a baby," River told Jayne.

Jayne choked on his food and Liz almost dropped the pie. Mal was up and helping her. "Easy now." He took the hot dish from her and placed it on the table.

"Thank you," she quietly said as she sat back down.

"I think you and me need to have words, Jayne." Mal pointed to the hallway.

"Got nothin' to say to you," Jayne retorted.

"But I got plenty to say to you. Comin'?"

Jayne grimaced and set down his food. He reluctantly followed Reynolds out into the hall. Mal rounded on him.

"Now I promised Bolt you'd do right by that gal." He tried to keep his voice down low enough so the rest of his crew couldn't hear them.

"I married her didn't I?" the mercenary retorted.

"Yeah, you did. And you promised to love and cherish her."

"I know what words I said." His tone indicated he resented every one.

"Just makin' sure." Mal leaned toward Jayne. "She's gonna be a good wife for ya. Hope you appreciate her."

"She's just so…ugly."

Reynolds couldn't exactly disagree, but he could see Liz's heart. "She's sweet, a good cook, and really wantin' to fit in here, so you give her a chance."

"That an order."

"Yeah." Mal walked back and took his seat again. He smiled at Liz. "What kind of pie did you make?" He was very grateful for the fresh supplies Bolt had supplied them with as part of their new contract.

"Apple." Liz neatly cut the pie into slices. "My mother told me I made the best pie she'd ever tasted."

Jayne finally sat back down and began eating again, refusing to look at anyone.

"I'll bet that's true." Mal took a piece and sampled it. The sweet taste melted in his mouth. "Best I've ever had."

"Would you like a piece, Jayne?" Liz offered her husband a slice.

"Sure," he grumbled with food still in his mouth.

Mal closed his eyes. He hoped Jayne's new wife could teach the man some table manners.

Verdue filled the window when Mal walked onto the bridge. The moon was covered mostly by water tinted a swirling brilliant green shade he'd never seen before.

"Like someone played with watercolors," River commented. She'd lined the dinosaurs up on the console so they all stared down at her.

"One way to describe it," Mal agreed, taking the lower level chair. "Got the location of Stemple's mill yet?"

"Uh, huh. He sent us a wave. Says we're late."

Bolt had warned him about Stemple's tactics. "Oh, he did, did he?"

River smiled. "Yeah. Told him it wasn't true, and we expected to collect full payment for our load."

"You did?" River continued to amaze him sometimes. Not always in a good way, but this was one of those rare exceptions when she'd done something right.

"Knew you'd approve." She sounded smug.

"You did good." No need to withhold praise when it was due.

They passed through wispy emerald clouds as they lost atmo and landed near a large lumber mill. Gray smoke escaped the large metal plume, and Mal could see orange sparks occasionally jumping in the metal mesh top. Bolt had said Stemple employed about a hundred men. A huge sign stated 'Stemple's Mill' and a small wooden building stood near it. Dust whirled up from the yard and Mal heard muffled shouts.

"Guess I'd better go knock on the front door," he stated rising to go do business.

"Want me to come along?" River turned in her chair to face him.

"You stay here. I think it best I take Zoë."

The girl nodded and started to rearrange the dinosaurs again. Mal was sorely tempted to hide them. He hit the com. "Zoë, meet me in the hold." He didn't wait for her to reply. Once below he opened the hatch.

"Think Stemple will cause trouble, sir?" Zoë inquired. He noted she wore a loose pants outfit and had rearranged how she wore her gun. If he hadn't known she was pregnant, he wouldn't have been able to tell.

He shook his head. "Bolt said Stemple is crafty and always lookin' for a way to turn a situation around to his advantage."

"Sounds familiar."

"Don't it." Mal grinned. "Let's go meet him."

They crossed the distance to the wood building Mal assumed was the main office. A balding man wearing a black apron and thick glasses greeted them, explaining he was just the lowly accountant and that Mr. Stemple would be with them momentarily. He then sat back down at his cluttered desk and ignored them.

After a few minutes another door opened and out walked a man that reminded Mal of Simon Tam, when they'd first met. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and wore a navy blue suit, pressed white shirt. Around his neck was a simple red bow tie.

"I'm Ronald Stemple," he introduced himself. "You must be Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"I am." He took the man's offered hand and shook it. The gripe was strong. Good sign. "My first mate, Zoë."

"Pleasure, ma'am."

"Mr. Stemple." Zoë casually rested her hand on her gun.

"Come in," the man invited although Mal had seen Stemple hadn't missed Zoe's silent gesture. They entered a plush office with a huge desk and comfortable chairs.

"As I explained to that argumentative young lady in my wave, you're late."

"Near as I can figure," Mal replied, "you're lucky to have this shipment at all. Wouldn't in fact, if Bolt hadn't hired me and my crew." Stemple seemed surprised by his tactic. Well, the truth came in handy sometimes.

The mill owner pursed his lips. "You're good. Don't suppose I could up the anti and hire you away from Bolt?"

"No. You couldn't." He patted his brown jacket where the signed contract resided in an inner pocket.

Stemple laughed. "I see where you got your honorable reputation, Captain Reynolds." He moved to the sidebar and poured three drinks. "I think we can do business."

"I'll pass on the drink, Mr. Stemple," Zoë told him.

He glanced at her startled. "It's good brandy."

"Thanks anyway, I got my reasons."

Mal knew she didn't want to drink while carrying her baby. "She means no disrespect, and Zoë has a good reason." No need to go into detail.

"Okay." He handed the glass to Reynolds. "To our future business dealings."

"Long as you remember I'm just the messenger."

Liz took a long look around the quarters she was supposed to share with her husband. He had chosen not to share their bed on their wedding night, or any night since then, and she assumed it was because he was still upset about the other evening's dinner conversation. Or maybe because, like she'd read in the old histories, they'd had what was termed 'a shotgun wedding'.

"Doesn't matter," she told herself as she went about tidying up. Liz didn't want to actually move anything without his permission, but she couldn't live out her trunk forever. And she really didn't know what to do about the guns lining the wall behind the bed wshich were hidden by an ugly green blanket.

Today, she'd dressed in a simple brown dress, hoping the shade complimented her wavy hair, which she wore up in style she knew really didn't help her appearance. Well, there wasn't much she could do about that. She didn't have Tawny's beauty.

"What'ya doin'?" Jayne yelled as he dropped down into the room.

"Just cleaning up a bit."

"I like it the way it was."

She wondered if he ever took off his shirt and blushed at the thought. "That may be, but you aren't living here alone anymore."

"So it seems," he grumbled. He plunged onto the bed. "Go away. I want ta sleep."

She sighed and did as he asked. She really didn't feel up to an argument, not with being still newly married. Liz found a place to sit on the upper walkway and watched as the logs were unloaded.

"Good morning," Inara greeted and sat beside her. Today the companion looked stunning in a red dress with earrings and a stone necklace that highlighted the outfit.

"Good morning," Liz returned not wanting to be rude, although the woman hadn't been anything but polite and nice. It was Inara's profession, not manner, that bothered Liz.

"I wonder if we'll be taking any cargo back to New Hope," Inara said.

Liz didn't answer because she no idea. She saw Reynolds come back with Zoë and another man attired in a dark suit. The three stood close to the control near the hatch.

Inara leaned close to her. "I'll bet that's Stemple. Not bad looking is he?"

"I hadn't noticed."

The man in question glanced up and stared openly. He said something to Reynolds who shrugged.

"I think I'll go introduce myself." Inara gracefully rose and went below.

Liz felt like a very ugly duckling similar to the one in a story she'd read as a child. She'd cried at the wonderful ending hoping that would happen to her. It never had.

"Hello, I'm Inara." The beautiful companion introduced herself to Stemple.

"Ronald Stemple, ma'am." He smiled at her warmly. "I hear you're a companion."

"She ain't no more," Mal put in, an angry note in his voice.

"I'm not registered at the moment." She allowed her smile to touch her brown eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Not to me. Might to my wife, though." Stemple took a step back.

"You're married?" Mal perked up at that information.

"Expecting our first child." Stemple turned his attention away from Inara to Reynolds. "I hear you have an excellent doctor on board."

"He ain't bad. Top three percent of his class. Has patched up my crew when needed."

"What's he doing out here?"

"We all got stories. That's for him to tell." Mal needed to secure the payment he had to deliver back to Bolt.

"Hmmm." Stemple rubbed his jaw. "Think he'd mind taking a look at my wife?"

"You can ask. Inara, how about you take him to the doc."

"Certainly." She tucked her arm into Stemple's. "This way."

They stayed on Verdue for two days before clearing atmo to return to New Hope. Simon Tam had checked Stemple's wife and the man had acted like it was greatest act of kindness he'd ever received.

"She isn't due for another six months," Simon informed them as they sat around the table after another wonderful meal Liz had prepared for them. "Although Stemple did ask if I'd come back and deliver the baby when it comes."

"Might be able to arrange that," Mal replied. "Seems he'd like us to deliver the lumber he intends to cut to Underground, the third moon."

"Does that violate our contract with Bolt, sir?" Zoë sipped her cider concern on her dark face.

"Not as fer I can tell."

"Underground?" Kaylee seemed puzzled. "What kind of name is that for a moon?"

"Moons are named all sorts of things, Kaylee," Inara reminded her friend.

"Seems they make their livin' by mining." Mal half smiled. "May not be too imaginative, but it fits."

"Bolt did say somethin' about us flyin' between the moons," Zoë recalled.

"Long as we git paid," Jayne grumbled.

"If this goes as planned, Jayne -" Mal began.

Jayne grunted. Liz threw him a questioning look.

"We'll be sittin' pretty and have cashy money for once," Mal finished.

"Not to mention a decent food supply." Simon nibbled on a biscuit to make his point.

"Where's that sister of yours?" River hadn't joined them for dinner and Mal wondered where she'd gotten off to. Liz had put a plate aside for the girl.

A loud sneeze punctuated the moment.

"You should cover your mouth when you do that," Liz admonished her husband.

Jayne sneezed again as River entered. The girl glanced around like she was looking for something.

"Lose somethin'?" Mal asked.

Liz jumped as something brushed against her foot. She reached under the table. "I wondered where you were." In her arms wiggled a calico kitten.

"Ahhh!" Jayne yelled nearly upsetting the table as he bolted to his feet.

The cat scrambled out of Liz's arms and darted for a door, running like a dog was chasing it. River pivoted and managed to grab the terrified animal by the scruff of its neck. When it quieted, she hugged the kitten close.

"Git it outta here!" Jayne bellowed. Another sneeze followed and another.

River blinked. "You scared Mimzy."

"I'll get you something for that," Simon offered as Jayne sneezed again.

"No!" Jayne hollered. He glared at River. "Git it out!"

"She doesn't like you either," River responded with an indignant toss of her head. She walked regally out.

"Now just where," Mal wanted to know. "Did that cat come from?"

"I, uh," Liz fidgeted with her glass. "It's my fault. There was a boy who came out to the ship and well, he had some kittens he wanted to give away and I, you see, I love cats and missed having one, and I- I - I picked one out." Her cheeks turned a bright pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't think to ask if it was all right."

"Gorram right you didn't!" Jayne hit the table with his fist. Liz jumped and looked like she was going to cry. "I want that critter off this ship!"

"Now don't you go givin' orders on my boat." Mal took exception to anyone trying to tell him what to do on Serenity. He sat back and crossed his arms thinking. His gaze went to the doctor. "You got somethin' to keep Jayne there from sneezin'?"

"I do," Simon confirmed.

"Then the cat stays."

Jayne opened his mouth to protest. Mal shook his head. "This is my boat. You can git off anytime you want."

"This ain't over." Jayne stalked to the hall but stopped to address Liz before he left. "That critter don't come in our quarters. If'n it does, I kill it."

Liz buried her face in her hands and cried. Inara hurried over to comfort the poor girl.

"Mal," Inara said.

"Yeah, I know."

Liz stayed with Inara in the shuttle for the night. The companion tucked the weeping young woman into bed and took a blanket to sleep on the floor. It wouldn't be the most comfortable night, but out of respect for Liz's sense of respectability, she didn't try to share the cot.

Inara woke much later to a loud purr and a cold nose butting at her hand. "You should be asleep," she told the cat, scratching its tiny head. She could understand Liz wanting to keep the feline.

The cat snuggled close and began to wash itself. After a few minutes it stopped and closed its eyes. Inara followed suite and woke when Liz tried to tiptoe out.

"Liz?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I thought I'd just go start breakfast."

Inara sat up. The cat protested being disturbed with a load yowl.

"Hush, Mimzy." Liz reached down and picked up the kitten, cuddling it next to her breast.

"Liz," Inara hesitated. Still, after her talk with Jayne, she was curious. "Have you and Jayne…?"

Liz blushed. "No. He," she bit her lip, "doesn't seem to want much to do with me."

The companion suspected it was because of the girl's looks. "Liz, forget about making breakfast." Inara got up and stretched. She tossed the blanket on the cot.

"But,"

"But nothing." She closed the door. "You know, you have very pretty hair. Let me put it up for you."

The kitchen was empty. No teasing smells escaped and Jayne stood in the room completely dumbfounded.

"Serves ya right," Kaylee said, glaring at him from behind the counter. "Treat that poor girl the way ya do."

"None of your business," he retorted.

The pretty little engineer helped herself to some rice and made some for Simon as well. She grabbed chopsticks and a spoon. She and Simon were going to have breakfast together. In bed. She put a pot of water, two mugs, tea, and whatever else she needed on a tray. "You can just eat by yourself." She stomped out.

"You seem mighty unpopular this mornin'," Mal commented. He took down a mug and made himself some tea.

"All account of that…girl."

"That girl is your wife," Mal reminded him.

"How do I git rid of her?"

"Now you'd best git this through your thick skull. You married that girl and made promises. I ain't about to let ya back out."

"You did," Jayne accused.

"Entirely different situation and you know it."

"What, you special just cuz you're the captain."

"You forgettin', Jayne, that Saffron tried to kill us!"

"Gorram excuses!" the mercenary shouted back.

"Jayne!" Though the mercenary was good for back up muscle, Mal was getting tired of the attitude. "You're married. Best you settle that with yourself or else git the hell off my boat." He was trying very hard to keep his temper under control or else he'd shoot the man.

"Suits me!" Jayne grabbed some leftover biscuits and a glass of cider before he stormed out.

"He through shoutin'," Zoë asked from the door. She came into the room her hand lightly running over the tablecloth. "Nice to have a few homey touches."

"Yeah, it is ain't it?" Mal sat down on one of the mismatched chairs. "You know, I'm almost tempted to tell Bolt, for that poor girl's sake, to have the preacher dissolve their marriage."

Zoë sat down cupping her mug of tea. "I don't think Bolt would agree. And we might loose our contract." She took a drink. "I like it out here, sir. Don't want to roam the black so much anymore.'

Mal reached over and put his hand on hers. "I know how ya feel."

"Like a home for a change." Her chocolate eyes met Mal's hazel ones. "No disrespect meant, sir."

"None taken," he assured her. "You want to stay on Serenity or…?" He was almost afraid to ask. He'd hate to loose her.

"Serenity is home, sir; it's just that, well, with the baby an' all," she hesitated. "Sometimes I think havin' a cabin on some nice little planet wouldn't be all bad."

"I'd miss ya."

"I know, sir." She smiled. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

"There," Inara put the finished touches on Liz's hair. "What do you think?"

Liz stared at herself in the mirror. "Wow." She turned to gaze at the companion. "Is that me?"

Inara gave the girl a warm smile. "You have a giving heart and that gives you a special beauty."

She didn't add that some makeup and the right hairstyle helped. The companion frowned. Something had to be done about the girl's dress. "You know, I think I have a gown you would look lovely in."

"Here," Simon handed Jayne some pills. The mercenary had come to the infirmary seeking relief, albeit reluctantly. "This should help with the sneezing."

"Better we git rid of that gorram cat."

"That ain't gonna happen," Kaylee informed Jayne. She sat on the side area. "Besides, I think it's nice to have a cat aboard. They git rid of varmints."

Simon cleared his throat trying to keep from laughing. The way she said it, he wasn't certain if she meant rodents or Jayne himself.

"Funny," Jayne grunted back.

"If the symptoms get worse, please let me know. Or if you have an allergic reaction to the pills."

Simon tried to be the professional doctor he'd been trained to be.

"I will." The mercenary glared at them both before he left.

"He's such a gorram-" Kaylee muttered an appropriate phrase in Chinese.

"Kaylee, such language." He smiled though because he agreed.

"I think Liz is sweet."

"I agree." He went over and sat beside her.

"You think they've…?"

His face burned. "I have no idea."

Mal moved Liz's trunk out of Jayne's quarters. He put her in the guest cabin next to River. He figured he'd ask Inara or maybe Kaylee to help the girl get settled. He'd tell Liz what he'd done when he saw her.

Anger burned in him and he slammed his fist against the outside wall. He winced at the pain he'd inflicted on himself, but it was better to take it out on the wall than Jayne - the gorram idiot! How come he couldn't appreciate what he had? Liz was a boon to the crew and a welcome addition. She didn't take Wash's place, but she filled a badly needed niche. In all honesty, he'd hate to loose her.

Not to mention one of the best paying contracts they'd managed to luck into. It was good for the crew. They could have a home out here and be welcomed. Not just jumping all over the system for whatever they could find like they had in the past. Things were just too unstable around the core planets.

"She should stay," River said from behind him.

"What?"

"Liz. She should stay."

"I know." He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Jayne is stupid."

"Know that, too."

"We need to so something."

"I'm open to suggestions, Little Albatross."

River grinned. "I have an idea."

He was almost afraid to ask her what she had in mind.

Jayne noticed Liz's trunk was gone when he crawled down to his bunk. For a second he hoped maybe they'd gotten rid of the girl but remembered they were in space and not on the planet. Suddenly angry for no reason he could fathom, he climbed back up and confronted Mal who was walking by.

"Where's Liz?" he demanded.

"I moved her to the guest quarters."

"You got no right to do that."

"You asked me to git rid of her. Figured that was easiest since you seem ta have no use for the girl."

"But she's my wife."

"And you're reminding me?" Mal crossed his arms and just stared at Jayne. "Seems to me you've done nothin' but belly ache about her. Soon as we git back to New Hope, I'm goin' to ask Bolt to dissolve your marriage."

"Good idea."

"One thing though. Liz stays on board. She's a great cook."

"You mean I have'ta keep puttin' up with her!"

"Unless you want to stay on New Hope. Hmmm," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Now there's an idea. Maybe workin' for Bolt would teach you some appreciation for the fairer sex."

"I got plenty of appreci…I like women."

"Likin' them and appreciating them are two different things." Reynolds climbed onto the bridge.

"Gorram…" Jayne muttered a few choice words in Chinese before going back to his bunk.

"That was sweet," River giggled from the pilot's chair.

"Thanks." Mal noticed the dinosaurs had migrated to the lower command area, except for one that the cat seemed to be playing with on the floor. "River…"

"They want to be there." Seriously she looked at him. "They can see better."

"What about this poor fella on the floor."

"He wanted to play with Mimzy."

"Okay." No need to argue with the girl. "Time for the next part of your plan."

"Partly your plan."

"I know." Mal took the walkways back to the dining area. He found Liz in the kitchen with her apron on, but a dress he'd never seen before. In fact, he couldn't remember when he'd seen her so lovely.

"Hi, Mal." Inara sat at the table sipping tea. She followed his gaze. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"You do that?"

The companion nodded. "All women are beautiful. Sometimes it just takes the right cocoon for a butterfly to emerge."

Inara's handiwork would work into his plan perfectly.

00000000000000000000

"What do you mean you moved me?" Liz cried when Mal told her where her new quarters were. "But Captain, I-"

"Liz, Jayne don't appreciate what he got. I wanted you to be more comfortable. Serenity's your home now."

She sniffed. Inara gently patted the woman's back. "He's only trying to help, Liz."

"I was hoping by sharing quarters he'd at least get to like me." Liz dabbed at her eyes. Some of the makeup Inara had applied ran down the girl's cheek.

"Jayne is stubborn." He tapped the table with his fingers. "I'm thinkin' keepin' you two apart for a time might make him think."

"Oh, Mal, please." Inara gave him a look.

"Okay," Reynolds conceded. "Maybe he _doesn't _think."

"Who don't think?" Jayne entered the room. "Somethin' smells good."

Mal winked at Liz. She rose regally from her chair. "I'm sure it does." She went to the cooking area, retrieved a bowl and thumped it down on the table. It was filled with half-cooked beans. "You can make your own meal," she announced and walked out.

The big man looked at the bowl and then the door where Liz had gone. "She do somethin' with her hair?"

"See what I mean." Inara took her cup and left.

Mal just sat back and enjoyed the moment.

They reached New Hope faster than Mal would have liked. River put the ship down close to where they'd landed the last time, and he opened up the hatch. Fresh air invaded the cramped space, and he stepped out into the damp air.

"Evenin', Captain Reynolds!" Justin Bolt greeted, his usual buckskin clothes looking slightly damp.

"Mr. Bolt." Mal walked down the ramp. The ground was drenched and muddy.

"Had us some rain."

"So I see."

Bolt's expression changed. "How's he treating Liz?"

"Not well. We'd like ta keep her on board. She's a wonderful cook."

"So I heard."

He glanced behind him. The rest of crew was gathering. "Can we talk?"

"Certainly."

The two leaders retreated to the saloon. It was the typical backwater dive that served drinks to the locals. Several tables scattered about, a bar that a man could stand at, and a heavyset woman acting as bar keep.

"What I can I get you, Justin?" She called when she saw the big man.

"Two glasses of your best whiskey, Marla," he replied, taking a seat at a table.

Mal took a chair and waited until they got their drinks before telling Bolt what he wanted. Once they were served he took a sip. "Smooth."

"Yeah. Now," Justin's face took on a friendly look, "what can I do fer ya?"

"I'd like to leave Jayne here for a few days. Stemple wants us to deliver his cut timber to Underground."

"Won't you need Jayne?" Bolt lifted the shot to his lips.

"Not for this run."

Bolt narrowed his blue eyes. "You're up to somethin'."

"I see we understand each other."

"Captain Reynolds, it will be a pleasure to accommodate Jayne Cobb."

"Just make sure he gits the direst, nastiest work you can find fer him."

"Oh, it will be my pleasure."

The two men lifted glasses and toasted their bargain.

"Jayne, you're stayin' here," Mal informed the mercenary when they were getting ready to lift off a couple of days later.

"Whadda ya mean, I'm stayin' here?" Jayne angrily replied.

"Just what I said. I've hired you out to Bolt while we make Stemple's delivery."

"He need a hired gun?"

Mal could see the prospect delighted Jayne. Time to burst the bubble. "No. He needs a mudder."

"A mudder! I ain't doin' no such thing, Mal."

"Yes. You are. " He turned away from the hatch controls. "Need I remind you, you almost ruined our contract?"

Jayne made a face. "No."

"Good. Bolt's in town waitin' fer ya."

"Fine." He stomped off.

"What are up you to, sir?" Zoë watched Jayne's angry walk into town.

"Humility lessons." He closed the hatch. "You wave Stemple."

She nodded. "He's expecting us, sir."

"Good."

Zoë followed Mal up the stairs to the bridge. River was ensconced in the pilot's chair, the dinosaurs now surrounding one of scopes. A tree sat in the middle, and Mimzy batted at it from her perch on the ledge above the panel.

"Really gonna have ta do somethin' about those dinosaurs," Mal muttered. "Take her up, River."

The girl smiled at him. "Yes, sir." Her hands danced over the controls. "And the dinosaurs stay."

Zoë covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Reynolds glared at his first mate. "I'll leave Serenity in your capable hands then." He stalked out and went to stand where he could overlook the hold. The tire still hung in its usual spot. Maybe he'd suggest a game later. Might make Liz feel more like a member of the crew if she had some time to socialize and not just cook in the kitchen.

"Just exactly what type of 'bargain' did you strike with Bolt?" Inara inquired as she joined him and leaned on the railing.

He noticed she wore a more simple dress than usual, but she was still beautiful. Her hair hung loose about her bare shoulders, and he wondered how it would feel to run his hands through those lush curls. _Best you think on somethin' else,_ he reminded himself. "Just doin' some match makin'."

"Hope it works."

"My plans always work."

"Mal, don't forget who you're talking to."

"River helped."

"Hmmm." She smiled warmly at him. "In that case, I hope it does."

Jayne found Bolt in the saloon having a drink with his brothers. The big man noticed him and motioned Cobb inside.

"Jayne, you remember my brothers James and John?" The two younger men didn't exactly look like their brother. James had the same dark hair, but his eyes were brown and seemed shorter than his older brothers. John on the other hand had blue eyes like Justin, but his hair was blond. They both were slendor while Justin was rugged and muscular.

"Yeah, I 'member." He squared his shoulders. "Mal said you had work for me."

Justin smiled. "I do at that. John, why don't you take Jayne here up to the camp and git him started on his duties."

"I'll do just that." The blond man rose and headed for the door. Jayne followed.

"You'll be sleeping in a tent like the rest of us. There's an outhouse and Cookie keeps us well fed." They crossed the desert expanse and headed down a slight hill.

"He a good cook?" Jayne wanted to know.

"Most of the time. You won't starve." John whistled as they climbed a steep trail. Huge trees touched the deep blue sky and not far away a river meandered down the valley. It wasn't long before they reached the camp. "You'll bunk there." John pointed to a tent. "Oh, I forgot. You'll be sharing it with Bull."

"Figures." Jayne had shared a bunk before and not liked it. That was one of the many reasons he'd signed on with Reynolds.

John took him through the camp pointing out the grub wagon, the outhouse, where the brothers' tent was and finally, he stopped by a pair of mules. "The men are pulling logs down from the east side," he indicated the area. "I want you to take these two up so they can help haul down the load."

"Sure." Two mules shouldn't be much trouble Jayne figured.

"I'll leave you to it then." John walked away.

"Come on then." Jayne grabbed the reins and pulled. One mule took a few steps forward but the other sat down and refused to move. "Oh, come on." He yanked hard as he could trying to get the beast started. It blinked huge brown eyes at him and shook its head. "Worse than a woman," he grumbled.

John glanced over his shoulder and forced himself to keep walking. No need to tell Jayne Cobb that some sugar or even a carrot would get both mules moving. Justin had told him to give the mercenary the worse jobs they had in camp. Getting the mules to a haul site was one of them. He started whistling again and waved at Cookie as he went by.

"Ain't ya gonna tell 'im?" The plumb man asked while rubbing his lard-covered hands on his dusty pants.

"Nope. And don't you go telling him." He gave the cook a wink. "The man needs to learn some lessons."

Cookie thought about that for a moment and let go a whoop. "Then give 'im ta me. 'Ave I got meself some jobs fer 'im."

"Deal." John went back down the trail to town. He told Justin about Cookie's offer and his brother agreed that would be a great idea.

"I can just imagine what Cookie will come up with." Justin finished his whiskey. "Now, we'd best git ourselves back up the mountain and ta work."

"I,b-b-bee along in a b-b-bit." James stuttered.

"Oh?" Justin leaned over to his brother. "Something I should know about?"

"N-n-no." The youngest brother shook his head.

"See ya back at camp." Justin and John left.

James took a deep breath and went across the street to the new dorm. Nervously he knocked on the door. One of the brides opened the door and hollered over her shoulder. "Tawny! James is here!"

He waited on the porch as had been decided was proper when coming to call. Tawny came out a big smile on her face. Her hair was piled attractively and she wore a simple gingham dress. She'd thrown a shawl over her shoulders.

"Hello, James," she greeted.

"H-h-h-hello." He offered her a tentative smile. "W-w-want to g-g-go fer a w-w-walk?"

"I'd love to." She tucked her arm into his. "Which way?"

"T-t-this w-w-way."

Jayne finally got the two stubborn beasts up the hill to the site. One of the men had taken them from him, giving the mules bits of sugar. Obediently they followed. Cobb fumed. John could have told him there was a secret to getting them to do what he wanted. He'd have to have words with that particular Bolt brother.

"Jayne!" Justin hailed. "Go back to camp and help Cookie."

The mercenary huffed, but did what he was told. On his way back, he saw James with one of the brides. They were sitting on a tree stump. She was smiling and talking up a storm. James would nod now and then and nervously grinned at her. She patted his hand and they got up, walking back toward town.

"Now ain't that interestin'."

When Jayne returned to the grub wagon, Cookie put his plumb arms on his massive waist. "Where ya bin?"

"I was comin'."

"Excuses!" He grabbed a knife and waved it in the air. "I gots me work ta do and ya was loafin'!"

"Was not. Those dad burn mules was stubborn as…"

"Don't ya say it!" He pointed to a pile of spuds. "Those be needin' ta be peeled."

"The whole pile?"

"Ya. Now git ta work."

"I'm gonna kill Mal." He sat down and went to work.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Liz," Mal complimented.

"You're welcome." He didn't miss her wistful gaze at the empty chair beside her. "I'll get dessert."

Inara tossed a questioning glance at him but didn't ask whatever was on her mind.

"I wonder if she made another great pie?" Kaylee's eyes brightened at the prospect.

"You like gaining weight?" Simon teased.

"Well, my mama always said a woman could use some meat on her bones."

"Reavers like meat," River piped up.

"Now don't go jinxing us with talk about them." Mal never wanted to see Reavers again. Not after what he'd learned and had seen.

"We don't have to worry about them, do we?" Liz sounded frightened.

"See what you've done, River," Mal accused.

"Don't talk to my sister that way." Simon got to his feet.

"Sit down, Simon." Zoë took a big piece of pie. Red strawberries peeked out of browned crust.

"Strawberries!" Kaylee cut a huge hunk and poked a bite in her mouth. "Hmmm," she moaned.

"Inara?" Liz offered the companion a slice.

"I'll think I'll pass. Thank you."

"'Fraid you won't fit into those fancy dresses of yours?" Mal punctuated his point by chomping on a strawberry. "Ouch!" He waved his hand before his mouth and grabbed the cold cider.

"Serves you right." Inara smiled, softening her tone.

"That ain't nice, Cap'n." Kaylee stared with disbelief at Reynolds.

"You should tell her," River stated, toying with a strawberry like she'd never seen it before.

"Tell who what." He cut into his pie, hoping River hadn't read his mind about Inara and how he felt toward the ex-companion.

"You know." She shook her head. "Men are so stubborn."

"Ain't it the truth," Kaylee agreed.

Jayne finished his spud duty and got up to stretch his legs.

"Bring 'em 'ere," Cookie ordered.

Grumbling, Jayne did what he was told. After several trips he'd dumped them all into a huge pot of boiling water sitting over an open fire.

"Got another job fer ya."

"Why ain't I surprised."

Cookie pointed a fat finger at a dirty bucket. "Out'ouse needs cleanin'."

"You gotta be kiddin'!"

The rotund man scratched his arm and plucked a carrot out of the pot. "Gits ta smellin' after a day 'a use."

Jayne wrinkled his nose.

"Best ya git movin'. Men will be comin' back ta eat and sleep at sun set."

"Yer enjoyin' this."

"Got me an ass-sistant." Cookie grinned. "'Course I am."

"'Course he is." Jayne sulked all the way to the outhouse and went to work cleaning it. After he buried all the waste in a pit far down stream, he cleaned the bucket in the river and himself the best he could. When he got back to camp, the loggers were all sitting around with a plate of food. He got his and sat down wind.

"Have a good first day?" Justin asked him walking up.

"Guess so."

"Good. Have lots of chores for ya to do."

"If today's any example," he glowered at the big man. "I ain't so sure I'll be stickin' around."

Justin eased down so he could stare at Jayne face to face. "Now you listen to me, I hear ya haven't been treating your wife very well."

"What of it? She ain't much ta took at."

"According to Tawny, Liz has a good heart and is a great cook. Any man would be lucky to have her as a wife."

"Any man cu'n have her."

"Well, my friend, that ain't possible. Not after the two of you got 'lost' without a chaperone."

"Ain't my fault."

"Wasn't hers either." Bolt held Jayne's eyes. "You might want to think about that."

"Nothin' to think about."

He didn't see the fist slam into his jaw. What was left of his dinner flew everywhere.

"That was for her honor you sullied." Justin got up and walked away.

Jayne just sat there stunned.

00000000000000000000000000000

Liz sat in her lonely quarters. Mimzy crawled up into her lap and started to purr. Absently she stroked the kitten.

River knocked on her door. "Liz?"

"Come in, River." Liz checked on the kitten. It was sound asleep and she eased the feline unto the bed.

"Do you need help settling in?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You hurt." The girl touched her own heart. "Here."

"I miss, Jayne."

"Why?" River frowned. "He didn't want to be married."

"Well, he's still my husband."

"Don't worry. We have a plan." She smiled mysteriously.

"A plan?"

"Yeah." River left and Liz couldn't figure out what in verse the girl was talking about.

"Guess I'll have to settle for cuddling with you." She lay down on the bunk and fell asleep with the kitten beside her.

Jayne wearily trudged to his tent. Pushing aside the flap, he discovered most of the room was taken up by a huge man who grumbled and barked, "Go bathe. Ya smell."

Trudging back to the river, he striped, washed the best he could, and did the same with his clothes. When he got back to the tent, he hung them on a branch not far away and crawled in. He barely had enough blanket to cover his body and his feet stuck out. His tent mate snored, and Jayne had just finally managed to drift off when Cookie woke him.

"Git up."

"I ain't slept."

"Not me fault. Need 'elp with break'ast and it needs ta be ready whend the others git up."

With a groan he rose, retrieved his still damp clothes and peeled more spuds, stirred stuff in pots and made coffee. After everyone else in camp had eaten, he was allowed to grab a few bites before Cookie put him to work washing dishes.

Then he helped make lunch, cleaned it all up, helped with dinner, cleaned up, and exhausted, he went to sleep in his clothes. In the morning, he decided maybe he should be grateful to Mal for a bunk to himself, a full belly, and honest work – when they could get it.

Something, Jayne promised himself, he'd tell Reynolds when Serenity returned.

After they cleared atmo at Verdue, River set course for Underground. She giggled remembering how Stemple had tried to back out of the agreed payment to deliver the cut lumber to the miners. Captain Reynolds had crossed his arms and told the man he was more than welcome to make his own arrangements for transport, though it might take a long while, seeing as how they were on the edge of the solar system.

They'd sat on the planet for two days before Stemple approached them again with not just an offer of full payment, but a bonus if they left the same day the hold was fully loaded. Ronald had grinned and informed Mal that he appreciated Reynold's stubbornness and they could do business anytime.

"Figured it was a test," Mal had muttered when Zoë had asked him what it had all been about. "We passed."

Two dinosaurs wobbled and Mimzy clumsily perched on the panel's edge. Her colorful tail twitched and she meowed at River. The girl reached over and rubbed the cat's head.

"Least there's no sneezin'," Mal commented, joining River on the bridge.

"Jayne is stupid." River took several of the dinosaurs and arranged them in a straight line.

"Won't argue with ya on that," Mal agreed.

"Poor Liz. Her heart hurts."

"She seen Simon about that?"

"Not _that_ kind of hurt." River stared at Mal.

"Oh. You mean she loves him."

"Yes." The cat jumped down and crawled into River's lap. A loud purr filled the confined space.

"Never really expected that twist of events."

"That's why she went for a walk with him."

Mal frowned. "She tell ya that?"

"No."

"You best be careful if'n you're readin' her."

"She thinks about it all the time. Hard not to."

"Huh." She sensed he hadn't thought about _that_.

"How soon before we reach Underground?"

"Three days. Underground is bit further out." She sat straight up, breathing hard. "Reavers."

"Where?" His eyes quickly scanned the space before them.

"Not seen us." She turned her head, her eyes seeing the depths of their ship and their souls. "Hungry."

Mal hit the com. "Kaylee, kill the power."

Her voice floated back. "Shi, goin' dark."

Serenity floated to a slow stop.

"River?" he whispered.

"Didn't see us." Her eyes refocused.

"Where they headed?" She didn't answer. "River, where they headed?"

She stared up into his concerned eyes. "I'm not sure."

They made Underground on schedule, but once they left the ship, they could see where the Reavers had been. Smoke filled the air, and what few buildings had been standing, were charred skeletons.

"Kind of wish Jayne was here, sir," Zoë said as she gazed out over the devastation, her gun in hand.

"We could use his gun," Mal agreed. "Do a quick search. There might be survivors."

Everyone spread out, being careful while searching the debris. After an hour or so, they came to the conclusion no one had survived and got ready to leave. But then, several miners with their families crawled out of the mine.

"Good to see ya," a soot-covered old man called.

Surprised, Mal scuttled back to the people, shouting for Dr. Tam. "Anyone hurt?"

"Naw," the old man replied. "Me be Sutters." He coughed. "Saw 'em comin'. Got as many as possible inta the mine."

"Not everyone." Mal averted his eyes from a body not far away.

"Well, they 'ad to find a few."

Reynolds thought it best not to ask about that. "How can we help ya?"

"Jest bein' here." Sutters smiled a toothless grin. "Our thanks…?"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Cap'n Reynolds."

"My crew." He pointed to the others. "Let's see what we can do to help ya rebuild."

"Much obliged."

Several days passed as the lumber was unloaded. Mal knew pride as his crew pitched in to help the miners rebuild their town. Luckily, the townsfolk had kept their food supply hidden, and so didn't put a strain on what they carried on Serenity. Liz, oddly enough, was in her element and organized the women to keep everyone fed as they worked.

The work finally completed, Sutters bid them farewell and they took Serenity back to Verdue. Stemple paid them the agreed amount, their bonus, and after hearing what had happened on Underground, paid Reynolds another fee to transport men and more materials back to the stricken moon.

Mal stood on his bridge, eyeing cautiously the dinosaurs now in line as if marching across the deck. "Sense anythin' I should know about, little one?"

She twisted her head in a circle from where she sat on the floor, her gauzy dress in disarray while Mimzy tried to dig a way under River's skirt. "No."

"You okay?" He was concerned about the girl.

"Fine." She gracefully rose, reminding him River knew how to dance.

"Once we unload, we can go back to New Hope."

River smiled. "Maybe Jayne will have come to his senses."

"Maybe." He doubted it though. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if Jayne hadn't. Arrange to dissolve the man's marriage or what?

"Wouldn't make Liz happy."

"Jayne won't make her happy either."

"You should make Inara happy."

"Now don't you go there." He turned to go.

"Reavers aren't gone. " He faced her. "Won't forget what you did," River warned him.

"I'll handle 'em, if'n I have to."

"Should talk to her." River crawled back into the pilot's chair.

"Stay out of my head," he groused at her.

Everyone on board Serenity slept, or so Mal hoped. He walked his ship, touching the walls affectionately; he loved this boat from the first time he'd seen her. He'd seen the same in Kaylee's face more than once. Even in River's and Inara's, though he wasn't sure about Simon. Zoë called his ship home. He just hoped she felt the same after her baby was born and she didn't decide to stay on New Hope.

"You're up late."

He started. Mal hadn't heard Inara's approach. "Lost in thought."

"Careful. That could become a bad habit." Her tone was teasing.

"Maybe." He glanced at her. Inara smiled back and self-consciously smoothed the silk robe she wore. "How come you're up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She put her hands on the railing.

"I may never 'ave told ya, but I'm glad ya came back."

"I've always loved this ship." Inara managed to put a dreamy aspect into her voice.

Feeling daring, he asked. "Just the ship?"

She glanced down before replying. "Why do you ask?"

"You always answer a question with a question?"

"Sometimes. Depends on why it was asked."

"Thought you were trained on how to tell a man what he wanted to hear."

"I know with you," she artfully moved to face him, "that doesn't work."

"Then what would?" He was challenging her and he knew it.

"This." She leaned forward and kissed him.

He responded. He couldn't help it. Inara stirred something in him no other woman ever had.

Inara pulled back, lightly running a manicured finger down his face. "Good night, Mal." She walked away.

He blinked and smiled. So much for the rule about shipboard romances. He decided he was going to break it himself. No need to allow Inara an excuse to leave again, not if he could help it.

"Late," Jayne complained as he peeled yet another potato. "Always late. Should've known. Nothin' ever goes accordin' to plan."

"How's it goin', Jayne?" Justin asked as the big man stopped to check on Jayne.

"I ain't ever gonna eat another spud in my life."

"You say that now. You wait. You'll change your mind." He started to walk away. "Oh, by the way, the outhouse has never been cleaner. My thanks."

"Welcome," Jayne snarled.

Justin laughed as he strolled away. Jayne almost wished he had Vera to blast the stupid smile off Bolt's face.

"Hi, Jayne."

He wiped sweat out of his eyes. "Miss Phillips."

The pretty woman blushed and gave him a smile. "I hope you'd tell Liz, I mean, if you don't mind, that I miss her and hope she likes being married."

"You and James gonna get hitched?"

"One day, I hope. If James asks me." She patted the picnic basket she held on her arm. "I'm hoping he has time to eat lunch with me."

"He's down by the river," Jayne heard himself say.

"Thank you, Mr. Cobb."

"Jayne."

"Oh, that wouldn't be proper."

"Fine." He cut out a bruised piece of spud.

"Liz, she liked you from the start, you know."

"That why she trapped me inta marryin' her?"

Tawny glared at him. "Liz isn't like that. She's the sweetest person I know."

"She's ugly."

A rock hit him on the arm. "Owww!"

"Know what my mother told me," Tawny stormed at him. "All women are beautiful and even if they're beautiful when they're young, unless they have strength of character, they won't be when they get older." She tapped her foot. "I think you need to remember that." She lifted her head and went in search of James.

"Women." Jayne rubbed his arm where the rock had hit him. "Whores are easier ta understand."

Serenity finally returned to New Hope. Justin met the ship as Reynolds strolled down the ramp. "Was beginnin' ta worry," Bolt said as Reynolds reached him.

"Reavers attacked Underground. We stayed to help, then Stemple sent more supplies and man- power." 

"Generous of him." Justin smiled. "Wonder what he charged the miners."

"Nothin'. Paid us a good fee to do the transportin'."

"Not like him."

"Well," Mal grinned. "I think Dr. Tam's offer to deliver Mrs. Stemple's baby, when it comes, might have softened the man's heart a mite."

"Could be."

"Jayne been behavin'?"

"I've kept him workin'."

"Wasn't my question."

"I know."

Mal sighed. "Guess my plan didn't work."

"Our plan," River corrected. "Where's Jayne?"

"In camp, probably buried in peeled potatoes."

"I have words for him." River marched off in the general direction of the Bolt's camp.

"She apt ta git lost?" Bolt asked.

"No."

"Good. Can I treat ya ta a drink?"

"Thank ya, kindly."

River found Jayne cleaning out the outhouse. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell, taking more care on where she put her bare feet.

"What'ya doin' here?" He bellowed at her.

"We're back."

"I was beginnin' ta think ya forgot about me."

"Reavers hit Underground."

Jayne shuddered. He dropped the filled bucket. Some of the contents slopped over. "How bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. They hid."

"That woman still on board."

"You be nice when you talk about Liz. She loves you. You hurt her heart."

"I what?"

"You heard me." She kicked over the bucket and wiped her foot on green grass. "You don't deserve her."

"I didn't want ta git hitched!"

"You want to come back to Serenity, you have to be nice to her. She stays." River glared at him. "Or do you want to stay here and clean the outhouse?"

Mal shared several shots with Bolt before he broached the big man with what he wanted to do. "Is there any way to dissolved the marriage between Jayne and Liz."

Bolt slowly replaced his glass on the table. "You see no hope for them."

Mal shook his head. "I think Liz loves Jayne, but I don't see the opposite bein' true."

"Have they, uh…?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Well, I suppose I could talk to the pastor. But Liz…" Justin shook his head. "I don't see how any man here would take her as wife."

"Wasn't thinkin' on her stayin' here."

"You'd keep her on your ship?" His face reflected his surprise.

"Always intended to hire a cook."

"What about Jayne Cobb?"

"Jayne can come back ta Serenity if'n he wants." Mal shrugged. "Or not."

"Hmmm," Justin rubbed his square jaw. "Both would have to agree to dissolve their marriage."

"I'll talk to 'em. See what they want ta do."

"Best if ya do."

Mal had tried to clear out the dining area so he could talk to Jayne and Liz privately, but he could tell the rest of his crew were going to hover close enough to listen, so he dropped the pretense and just had everyone gather around the table.

"I talked to Justin Bolt," Mal began. "He's agreed to dissolve your marriage, if ya both want."

Liz gasped.

"Sounds fine by me," Jayne said.

"One catch," Mal perched one leg on a chair. "Liz stays on board as our cook."

"What?" Jayne bolted up. "That ain't fair."

River glared at him and crossed her arms. "Neither is how you've treated her."

"Well put, River." Mal grinned at the girl.

Jayne sneezed. "That gorram cat in here?"

"Mimzy has a home here, Jayne." Mal was firm on that point. "Question is, do you still want one?"

"You threatin' to put me off?"

"I don't hold anyone on my boat lessin' they want ta be here."

"I should go," Liz volunteered.

"No." He looked at Liz. "This ain't about you,"

"You're takin' her side!" Jayne yelled.

"I got more reasons than I can count-" Mal started.

"Oh, stop!" Liz rose, tears running down her face.

Inara hurried to Liz and held her. The companion's expression said everything that needed to be said.

"Fine." Jayne got up. "You tell that preacher to dissolve this here marriage. I'll be off your boat before ya know it." He stalked out.

"Can we afford to loose him, sir?" Zoë asked, though she didn't really seem concerned.

"_Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi_,*" Mal cursed.

"Wasn't part of the plan," River explained.

Liz hiccuped. "It wasn't?"

"No, _meimei_," Inara reassured her. "Mal, how are you going to fix this?"

"Wish I knew," he murmured.

At dusk, Jayne had all his belongings packed up and sitting at the end of Serenity's ramp. Mal and the others hung out above, none of them moving to tell Cobb goodbye. Liz finally descended and spoke to him.

"I won't agree, you know," she informed Jayne. "I spoke to the pastor this afternoon, and unless both of us do, he won't dissolve the marriage."

"You're a fool," he snapped back.

"I may be." Liz took a deep breath. "But I do love you."

Something shadowed over his face. "I ain't worthy." His tone hardened. "And I don't want no squalling kids."

Liz sniffed trying to hold back her tears. "You don't know the blessing you're missing."

Jayne grabbed his belongings, looking like a lop-sided peddler. "Good bye." He trudged off. Partway to the saloon he was joined by a heavy-set man, who took some of the bags. Liz watched as they disappeared in the general direction of the Bolt's camp.

"Don't you waste tears on him," Mal murmured beside her.

"But I love him."

"I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "My fault in makin' you two wed just to save my contract. Shoulda found another way." He lowered his voice. "You're welcome to stay."

"Thank you." She turned away and went back into the ship.

Mal stared out on New Hope for a long, long time, before going back inside. He'd had a wave from Sutters about delivering some badly needed ore to Verdue, and since the Bolt's had no cargo for him to haul, he figured both the cash, and more time apart, might change things. Might.

"Close her up, Zoe, we're leavin'."

"Yes, sir." His first mate closed the ramp. Everyone else scattered to their various destinations.

"Time we were in air."

"I agree, sir."

He hit the com. "River, take us up and plot a course for Underground."

"Okay." He heard her humming. The sound echoed all over the ship, a melancholy song reflecting his mood on loosing one of his own. And he'd lost too many to let one more go. He just had to figure how best to get Jayne Cobb back.

*Everyone under the heavens ought to die.

Originally published in 'Of Dreams and Schemes #23" edited by Catherine Schlein, May 2008. A few changes have been made by the author.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: First off, my first book, 'Winter Awakening' is out. For anyone interested information about it is on my profile page.

Second, I will be trying to update fanfiction serials as time permits. Since I'm now a pro writer I have deadlines for submissions to meet, not to mention I also hold down a full-time job.

Third, this is the final story in the 'New Hope' trilogy. I hope my readers enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Kissing the Dirt

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Glancing up from the repairs he'd been making on the hatch struts, Mal frowned as Zoë allowed Justin Bolt to help her out of the wagon. He grabbed the rag he had hanging close by and wiped his hands as he descended the ramp to greet them. "Afternoon."

Bolt's face split with a wide grin. "Afternoon, Captain Reynolds. My brothers and I should have a shipment to ya the day after next."

"I'll be glad of it." Truth never hurt, Reynolds had come to realize. They'd been sitting on New Hope for almost a month after constantly moving freight between the three moons for six months.

The big settler turned to Zoë as she started to move past him. "You'll let me know what you decide."

"I surely will." Zoë held her bulging stomach as if the weight was more than she could handle. She stopped beside her captain.

"How's Jayne?" Mal asked afraid to know what the two had been talking about.

Justin chuckled, looking every bit the back-woods settler in his buckskin. "Grouses every day about peeling spuds."

Zoë smiled. "Best place for him."

She didn't smile often and Mal was glad to see it. No doubt she'd be relieved when the baby finally came, which should be at any time. Zoë slowly shuffled up the ramp.

"He still has a bunk here if he tires of his new job." Jayne choosing to leave instead of being a proper husband to his wife Liz, still stung. Although, it had been quieter without the constant snips between the mercenary and Simon Tam.

"Figured as much," Bolt said. "How's Liz?'

Mal waited until Zoë had entered Serenity before he answered. "Misses her husband somethin' fierce."

"I'm sure she does." Bolt's brown eyes drifted to the open bay. "Tryin' to help ya with that."

"And I thank you for it." A part of Mal that wondered if Bolt meant Liz or Zoë. He hadn't missed the admiring glances coming from Justin when he looked at Wash's widow.

Justin remounted the wagon and grabbed the reins. "Be back in a couple of days." He flicked the thin leather, and the horses obediently pulled away.

Mal went back into his ship, hanging the rag in a convenient place. Zoë had just reached the stairs. "Zoë?"

She turned to face him. He still couldn't used to her wearing a loose outfit. Her gun resting low on her thigh just didn't look right. "Sir?"

"What were you doin' with Bolt?'

Her dark face frowned. "Explorin' some options."

"Find somethin'?" He had an idea what she'd been up to since she'd spoken of the possibility before. Losing more of his family was not something he wanted to do.

"Looked at a small house just outside town."

"Shouldn't leave." Mal jumped. He hadn't heard River approach. "Your family is here."

"Never doubted that." Zoë grabbed the rail. "I'm going to lie down for awhile."

His first mate had been tired a lot, and he'd asked Simon about it. The doctor assured him it was normal. "Shout if you need anything'."

"Always do." Slowly she climbed the stairs toward her cabin.

River looked after her. "Baby's coming soon."

"I'm sure your brother is ready."

"Wasn't on Verdue."

"Stemple didn't know that." They'd just unloaded their timber when the lumber mill owner's wife had gone into premature labor. "Kept our promise though." He glanced around. "Seen Mimzy?"

"Hunting mice." The girl wrung her red gauzy skirt in her hands.

"Long as she keeps those varmits outside and they ain't runnin' loose on my boat."

"Kills them first." Barefoot she walked around him to the open door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Storm's coming.'

"You sure, little one?" He joined her. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Bad one." She twirled around. Her skirt flitted in the slight breeze.

"Hope you're wrong. Might delay our next load."

"Storms always clear. Did on Miranda."

"Not the one we had to pilot through."

"Been on the cortex."

Most of his crew had checked on the communications systems for news. Even though reports were sketchy, it wasn't hard to tell that there were open rebellions on the core planets now, not just the outer moons.

"Opened a nest of stingers." Her young face reflected her sadness.

"I'm sorry about that. Heard anything about your parents?"

"Not yet."

One of the reports that had come to them via a trading ship was that the older Tams had been arrested. Since Mal had no contacts left on any of the core worlds, he had no way to confirm the news nor to discover if the Tams were alive or worse. He felt a pang of guilt over the possibility.

"Not your fault," River told him. She gracefully lowered herself to greet the cat as Mimzy proudly strolled up the ramp.

"I'm serious 'bout the mice."

"Doesn't have a mouse." Her slender fingers reached out to stroke the cat's head. "She ate it already."

"Long as it ain't on my boat." Mal headed up the stairs.

He heard River laugh behind him. "Check your bed."

Mal groaned but headed for the bridge. Whether or not Mimzy had left him a 'gift', he'd find out later. He ducked his head as he entered the control center of his ship. Chuckling he figured Kaylee might argue the point with him. The engine room was her domain.

He sat down in the main pilot's chair noticing the dinosaurs were all lined up and looking down at him. Several times he'd come up here with the intent of taking them away only to have River glare at him with a daring look, and he had more sense than to take the girl on. Or else Mimzy had curled herself into the latest display and he hadn't had the heart to interrupt her nap.

"Maybe I just need to be reminded of you, Wash," he said to the dead man. "Still a part of you here." Mal knew he wasn't just referring to the baby.

His wife's frightened screams still echoed in his ears as Gabriel Tam sat in the sterile white cell. The small square room didn't even have a window. He was slightly miffed at that. What it held was an uncomfortable cot, an ugly gray blanket neatly folded at the end. Along one wall stood a sink and a toilet, along with some basic supplies for personal hygiene.

Gabriel paced the floor because he needed something to do. There were no forms of entertainment available to him, and his constant worry over his wife's welfare and safety made him restless.

Through the long hours of waiting, his anger simmered and reached the point of boiling over. Damn his renegade children! Their actions had brought this down on him and Regan!

Both he and his wife had been solid, outstanding Alliance citizens. The soldiers that had raided their compound in the middle of the night had had no right to force them from their comfortable bed, gas them and leave him unconscious on the floor of this miserable place!

His last image of his wife had been of her terrified face, her too-dark hair askew, two soldiers yanking her from the covers and forcing a mask over her face.

"You're under arrest for treason," the officer had informed them.

"We've done nothing wrong!" he'd objected. "We're loyal to the Allia…" He'd never gotten a chance to finish his sentence. A mask had been placed over his nose and mouth.

"You're children got it somewhere."

Vaguely he remembered seeing another man step forward. A man with blue hands, a neat dark suit, and an odd, peaceful expression.

Gabriel stopped and gazed up at the bright light in the ceiling. It was always on so he had no concept of day or night.

"Simon, River, where are you?" He wanted to hit something. "You've ruined us!"

Liz lightly knocked on the dormitory door. When someone called, "Come in!", she took a deep breath and entered. Her eyes took in the circle of women making a bright yellow and red quilt for Tawny's anticipated wedding announcement. She remembered all the times she'd done the same, hoping to get one as a gift when she wed, which she hadn't due to the haste of her marriage. Several of her friends waved at her, while a few others gave her sympathetic looks.

"Tawny's upstairs," Alice told Liz from her place by the kitchen door. The entire place smelled of apple pie.

"Thank you." Taking the front of her skirt in hand, she mounted the wooden stairs. "Tawny!" she called from the top landing.

"Back here!" her friend answered.

As quickly as she could, Liz made her way through the maze of beds and other belongings. Tawny sat on hers near the farthest back wall and her pretty face lit up on seeing Liz. "It's so good to see you." She got up and greeted Liz with a hug.

"You, too." They sat down like they did when they'd been younger, Liz at the end and Tawny leaning on the headboard. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet. But I hope it will be soon." Tawny bit her lip. "I'm sorry about Jayne."

"Captain Reynolds, he keeps saying Jayne will come around."

"What if he doesn't, Liz?" Her friend reached out and took her hand. "You can still have your marriage annulled."

"And who would have me?" She felt tears sting. "All I ever wanted was a husband and family.'

"There's no reason why you still can't."

"Look at me." Liz got up and spun around. "I'm plain as mud."

"I wouldn't say that." Tawny got up and frankly looked her friend over. "That is the prettiest dress I've ever seen you wear. And look at your hair," she pulled Liz over to the long oval mirror. "The style compliments you perfectly."

Liz blushed. The dress she'd bought on Verdue at Inara's insistence. The ex-companion had insisted they go shopping, and she'd helped Liz pick out some new clothes. She'd also styled Liz's hair that morning. "Inara's doing."

"Good for her." She leaned close. "I always told you there was a butterfly under all your dark cocoons."

"Not that Jayne sees me."

"The problem with men," Tawny put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "is that they can't see what is right in front of them. You just have to show them."

"Pretty here," Kaylee commented as she and Simon walked along the river. She reached out and tugged a leaf off a tree.

"Makes me think about wanting to settle down." He took the leaf from her and let it drift to the ground.

"Really?" Breathless she waited to see what he'd say next.

Nervously his fingers combed through his dark hair. "Yes."

"Zoe told me that Justin Bolt sayz there's lots of cabins or spots for them," she turned around pointing, "all around."

"I'd never take you away from Serenity." He smiled warmly. "You love that ship."

"I love you, too." Kaylee had never dared say those words. She'd been afraid Simon would run away.

Lightly he brushed her soft brown hair out of her face. "Missed a spot," he teased, pulling his hand away and showing her the smudge of grease. "Wouldn't be you without it." He kissed her, sighing as he pulled away. "I love you, Kaylee."

More happy than she could remember, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately until ended they up on the ground.

"Better places for ruttin'," a familiar voice interrupted them.

Kaylee rolled off of Simon, pulling her top closed. "How long you been standin' there, Jayne?"

"Not long enough," he leered. His clothes were dobbed with bits of brown.

Simon wrinkled his nose as he got up. "You stink."

Jayne pulled himself up. "Nothin' wrong with an honest days work."

Kaylee waved her hand in front of her face. "Watcha been doin'? Cleanin' the outhouse?"

"Like I said, honest work." He picked up a bucket. "You two best not let Bolt catch ya. He'd haul ya in front of the preacher."

"Jayne, it's not like we ain't already-" Kaylee stopped, remembering who she was talking to. "Liz misses ya."

A funny expression drifted over his grimy face. "I gotta git back." He plunged up the trail tearing out a few wildflowers in his haste.

"He's like a badly trained monkey," Simon commented.

"I still remember the look on your face when he messed up your infirmary." She grinned at the memory.

Simon grimaced. "Let's get back to Serenity before I actually begin to think I miss him." He held out his hand to her.

She took it. "Ain't been the same, has it?"

"No." He squeezed her hand. "Do you want to go before the preacher?"

Kaylee's breath caught. "You askin' me to marry ya?"

"Yes."

She squealed and tossed her arms around him. "Yes!"

Time passed and Gabriel saw no one. His meals were delivered automatically though a slot in the wall. As he ate, he wondered if his captors had died and forgotten about him. He'd heard dark rumors that he'd considered fanciful at the time about such things happening.

When he finished eating, he put the tray back in the slot and watched as it was slowly sucked back in. Then he paced again, thinking over past events.

There had been rumors circulating for months about rebellions on the outer moons because of the preposterous story about Miranda. The Parliament denied it of course, claiming it was a falsehood produced by the defeated brown-coats trying to once again stir up conflict.

However, there were other stories whispered at the parties he'd attended with his wife. Stores about how the Alliance conducted experiments on its citizens, all in the name of creating a perfect world. And then there was the man who confirmed what Simon had been saying about the government school they'd sent River to.

Shaking his head, Gabriel remembered being shocked. He'd tried to dismiss what he'd been told as gossip until the Tam name began to get connected with the report about Miranda. Not to mention the story about the warrior girl who had killed many Reavers.

He jumped as a crack appeared in the seeming seamless wall. A man with short hair, a perfect suit, and two blue hands stepped inside. He calmly gazed at Gabriel.

After being ignored for so long, Gabriel glared back and demanded, "Who are you and why am I here? Where is my wife? I have the right to an attorney!"

"I will ask the questions," the man replied without any type of inflection in his voice.

"My rights have been violated!"

"You have none."

Gabriel paused before talking again. "I want to see my wife."

"No." The man turned as a table was wheeled in. On it was a container, and Gabriel did not want to think about what it might hold.

"I've done nothing wrong."

"That is to be determined." The man put his hands behind his back and spread his feet slightly as if to balance himself. "Where are your children, Gabriel Tam?"

"I don't know."

The man cocked his head. "A father who does not know where his children are? I don't think so."

Tired of the farce, Gabriel decided a frontal attack might work. "I said I don't know." He walked to within a few inches of the other man. "I haven't seen River since I sent her to that school, and the last I saw of Simon, I had just been bailed him out of jail."

"What ship are they traveling on?" the other asked as if he hadn't heard a word Mr. Tam had said.

"I don't know."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know about Miranda?"

"What everyone knows. There was a Terra forming event."

"Where are your children?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you contacted them?"

"I haven't spoken to Simon since he disobeyed me. I disowned him."

"And you've had any contact with them?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Gabriel yelled.

His questioner cocked a thin eyebrow. "Interesting."

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were."

"I want to see my wife."

"Perhaps."

"If she alright?"

"Perhaps."

He crossed his arms and decided to stare down the Alliance man. "I, we, have done nothing wrong." Gabriel lifted his chin. "I demand to see my wife."

"Perhaps," his captor repeated. "Now," he mused, "where were we. Oh, yes." He offered Gabriel a benign smile. "Where are your children?"

Mal nervously watched the dark clouds advance across the blue sky. He'd finished his repairs, which he'd gone back to after leaving the bridge, and cleaned his hands, tossing the rag into a container they kept for such things. Maybe River's prediction of a storm wasn't wrong like he'd first thought.

"What's wrong, Mal?" Inara inquired as she entered the ship. In her arms she carried several bolts of fabric.

"Is all you ever do is shop?" He glanced over her simple colorful outfit, admiring her graceful figure.

Her dark eyes glanced at the fabric and then back at him. "No. Several of the brides asked me if I knew anything about sewing."

"You can sew?"

"Don't look so surprised. My training covered many fields."

"Learned that." He had. Inara handled weapons as well he, Zoë or Jayne. Not to mention other things he'd discovered during the time she'd been on Serenity.

"There's going to be dancing at the next wedding and they wanted some new fashions for their dresses."

"And these proper young ladies are askin' you?" _That_ did surprise him. When he'd had the brides on board, they seemed suspicious of the ex-companion.

She smiled. "They've seen Liz blossom."

Mal knew that had been Inara's doing - along with the rest of Serenity's crew making Liz feel like she was part of their family, which she was. He couldn't remember when they'd eaten so well, or laughed together so much. The woman was a boon to the crew. Now, if they could just get Jayne back.

"Besides," Inara continued. "Since I'm no longer working, I could use the extra coin."

"Payin' job, huh?"

"Yes." She shifted her load. "Last time I mid-wifed, I was paid a chicken."

He remembered. While Simon had been delivering Mrs. Stemple's baby, one of the mill workers had approached them about using the doctor's services. Seemed his wife was in already in labor, and he'd heard Serenity had landed. Inara had volunteered her services and delivered the couple's little girl.

"That chicken was mighty tasty." Mal grinned.

The ex-companion laughed at the memory. "I still can't believe Kaylee knew how to kill and pluck a chicken."

"A right talented engineer I've got."

"And Liz cooked it for us."

"Got us a fine cook as well. Can't remember the last time this crew had it so well."

Heavy drops began to fall. They both stepped further into the bay to keep from getting wet.

River glided out of the shadows. "Storm came." She lightly stepped out on the ramp, raising her head to the rain, spreading her arms to welcome it. Her light brown hair slowly plastered to her head.

"River, get inside!" Simon shouted as he and Kaylee raced into the ship. They were both soaked.

His sister made no move to obey. "Clean."

"Don't want your brother to have ta doctor my pilot," Mal told her. "Come inside, River."

Reluctantly, the young woman obeyed. She shook like a dog and skipped off laughing.

"Change into something dry!" her brother yelled after her as his clothes dripped on the metal floor.

"Think we'd better do the same." Kaylee grabbed his hand. The pair was halfway across the bay before she suddenly stopped. "Cap'n. We saw Jayne."

"How's he look?"

"Dirty," Simon replied. "Come on, Kaylee. Don't want you catching a cold."

"Might be fun," she teased back. "You'd have ta wait on me hand and foot." Her round face seemed to be shining.

"Bad for Serenity. And us with a job." Mal waited for their reaction.

"We got a job?" Kaylee took a step toward him.

"Go git dried off. We'll talk at lunch."

"Yes, sir!" She gave him a mock salute before the two ran off to the guest quarters.

"They seem a mite too happy to you?" He turned to Inara.

"They're in love." Awkwardly, yet with great grace, she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"No way to kiss a man, woman."

"You can show me how," her dark eyes smoldered, "later."

"Weren't near lunch time I'd show you now."

Easily she moved away from him and headed for the shuttle. "Later, Mal."

With a smile he turned away and looked outside. The dirt streets were turning to mud. A zagged lightning flash pierced the thick gray clouds and thunder rolled over the town and Serenity. Briefly it reminded him of the sound of canon fire during the war. He shook off the bitter feeling the memory produced. That had been a long time ago.

Mal crossed the bay and climbed the steps and catwalks to the galley. Liz was visiting her friends at the dormitory and had told him she'd be eating lunch there. Before she'd gone, she'd left a pot of stew simmering and the smell of fresh baked bread met his nose as he stepped into the bright yellow room. Kaylee had painted the red roses and green vines along the edges just after she'd come aboard. "Makes Serenity more homey," she'd told him.

"Smells good," Zoë said as she joined him. Tiredly she sat in one of the mismatched chairs.

"Told you we'd get us a fine cook."

"Shepherd Book did well while he was with us."

Mal took a deep breath. He didn't want to go off on Zoë about the Shepherd. Not when he still blamed himself for Book's and all the other deaths on Haven. "He did."

"What was it he said, somethin' about Rosemary?"

"Don't really 'member." Truth was he did. He didn't want to, even as the Shepherd's word echoed in his mind. "A man can live on packaged food from here to judgment day if he has enough rosemary." Book had said that at their first sit-down meal together after he'd boarded Serenity.

"I love Liz's cooking!" Kaylee announced as she and Simon popped in. "Everyone sit down, I'll set the table." She busied herself pulling out dishes and what not.

Mal frowned. What was his engineer doing in a bright colored dress?

"I'll get-" Simon began.

"I'm here." River gave them all a dazzling smile. Mimzy dashed in and promptly hid under the table.

"What have I said about that cat being in here when we're eatin'?" Mal tried to sound stern.

"That she's welcome." The girl sat down with a bit of flourish. She'd changed into a gauzy green skirt and orange blouse.

"That ain't what I said."

"Leave it alone, Mal," Inara chided as she chose a chair. "We allowed Jayne to eat with us. I dare say Mimzy has better table manners."

"Inara's got a point, Cap'n," Kaylee agreed as she set the table.

"This is my boat,"

Simon looked up, still prim and proper in his dark pants and white shirt. "And our home."

The doctor's simple statement struck true. Serenity _was_ home for all of them.

"So," Kaylee went on. She put the pot on the table making sure there was a trivet protecting the white cloth and sat down. "How are we goin' to git Jayne back?"

"Liz cries too much," River added. "Thinks we don't see."

"Our plan back fired, Little One," Reynolds found a chair.

"Didn't fail. Just didn't work the way we wanted." She helped herself to the stew and lathered butter on her bread. "We should try again." River cocked her head. "Storm's getting worse."

"Git that locked down!" Justin bellowed at his men.

Several moved to comply, tying down tent pegs and girding the logs with chains. The wind whipped through the camp, knocking over anything not already secured.

"This be a bad 'ne," Cookie grumbled from his protected spot under the cook wagon.

"Ya think?" Jayne answered. He jerked back as water dripped on his hand.

"Jayne Cobb git out here!" Bolt yelled.

The mudder made a face, rising slowly. "Don't wanna git wet."

"Git out here!" The tone in older brother's voice left no room for argument.

"I'm comin'." Reluctantly he added his hands and strength to the mayhem. Peeling potatoes didn't seem so bad next to being drenched and trying to keep the camp from being swept away by the rain barrage.

"Justin!" John rushed up to his brother's side. Cobb was close by yet could barely hear them. "We've got trouble!"

"I can see that," the oldest Bolt shouted back.

"No, you can't." The two retreated into their tent and Jayne wondered how they could be in any more trouble than they already were.

Justin burst back out like the devil himself were chasing the big man. "Men!" he hollered.

Those who could hear him, including Jayne, gathered around. The rain made a deafening noise and the mercenary had to strain to hear.

"I need everyone down at the river sand bagging!"

No one needed an explanation. As one the men headed out of camp.

"Jayne!" Justin caught him just before he left. "I need you to git a message to Cap'n Reynolds."

He didn't want to, but he would, since Bolt was now his boss.

"Tell 'em to move Serenity. If the river floods, it'll take out the town includin' where the ship is." He took a breath. "There's a plateau about three miles out. It's a good spot."

"Will do." Jayne raced for town.

Regan Tam had no idea how many days she'd been in the horrid white room, or how many times she'd been questioned by the odd-suited man with blue hands. Her throat was dry from telling him the same thing over and over - she had no idea where her children were.

"I'd like to see my husband," she requested again.

"You need to be more cooperative." She was even tired of his monotone voice.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Her eyes flitted to the case sitting on the rolling table. He hadn't resorted to using anything in it. She just hoped he would believe her so she wouldn't find out exactly what was in there.

He pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed. "One moment." He stepped out the hidden door which fitted so well into the wall she'd not even known it was there.

"Gabriel, I hope you're okay." Her hands ran over her grimy nightgown. She'd tried washing it out, but it didn't seem to help. There was no makeup and the shampoo left to wash her dyed brown hair did nothing to keep it up to her usual standards.

Her inquisitor reappeared. "I'm sorry. Until you tell us something of use, we can't allow you to see your husband."

"I don't know anything!" she screamed. Her sobs rose up in her, and she didn't try to stop them. "The last time I saw River was just before she left for school and Simon, well, when he expressed his concern over her welfare at our home."

"No waves. No letters."

"Nothing." She brushed at her face. Her hands came away wet. "But if what Simon suspected was true, I'm glad he helped his sister escape."

The suited man started and she realized perhaps she'd said the wrong thing.

"I've done nothing wrong."

She heard a pop and cringed. The case had just opened.

"I should be back on Serenity," Liz fretted as she peeked out the second story window at the storm.

"Nonsense," Tawny said. "You're safe and dry. Captain Reynolds wouldn't begrudge you that. Come on," her friend urged. "They're waiting lunch on us."

The two women went downstairs and joined the other brides around the huge table to eat. As they said the blessing, a deep rumbling roared overhead. Several of the women exchanged frightened looks.

"That didn't sound like thunder," Liz commented. She started to get up.

"Of course it was." Tawny picked up the biscuits, took one and passed the steaming basket to Liz. "Everything's fine." She gave them all a reassuring smile.

Liz had always admired her friend's leadership. Tawny had been like that since they'd been children, always being the first to try something new or stand up for what was right. It seemed natural she was the spokesperson for the brides.

Suddenly the door blew open, causing anything loose to fly about the room. Just as quickly it shut again. Heavy-set Marla, the local barkeep, smiled at them apologetically. "Sorry, girls."

"You're drenched." Tawny got up and grabbed the nearest colorful afghan. She threw it over the older woman's shoulders. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you."

A couple of the girls moved over and made room for her. Liz found an extra setting and placed it before Marla.

"You must be Liz."

"I am." She sat back down.

"How do you like life on board Serenity?"

"I like it just fine." Liz nibbled on a biscuit.

"Everyone eat before your food gets cold," Tawny interrupted.

Thunder shook the house. Marla glanced toward the door with a concerned expression.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Liz asked. She's seen the same look on Captain Reynolds' face often enough to know when things weren't right.

"I hope not." The barkeep sipped her tea. "But just in case, when lunch is done, you girls need to each pack a bag and be ready to go."

Tawny stared at the older woman in disbelief. "Why?"

Marla deliberately put her cup down. "Because when the storms are this bad, there can be flooding. And I know Justin has enough to worry about without having to spare men to rescue all you brides." She sat back. "That's why I came to warn you."

"Mal!" Jayne thundered up the ramp. "Mal!" Hurriedly he looked around the bay. Nobody was there. "Mal!" he yelled again, running up the walkways as fast as he could. He burst into the galley just as Kaylee announced, "Simon and I are getting married."

A part of Cobb was glad for her. He'd always had a soft spot for the girl. Another part enjoyed disrupting the news cuz of the doctor, who he'd never liked. But that wasn't important right now. Doom loomed and he had a message. "Mal! Ya gotta move Serenity!"

"What did I tell ya about givin' orders on my boat!" Reynolds got to his feet.

"Bolt sent me," he barked back. "Said there's a plateau three miles away. You should move there."

Calmly, Zoë asked. "Why should we do that, Jayne?"

"Cuz the river might wipe out the whole ruttin' town."

"What about everyone in town?" Kaylee cried.

"Isn't Liz at the dormitory?" Simon looked questioningly at Mal.

Reynolds bit off a curse in Chinese. "It's always somethin'."

"I'll go for her," River volunteered.

"No! I want you on the bridge, ready to lift off."

Jayne felt his nose tickle. "That gorram cat in here?" He sneezed.

"I'll go, Mal." Inara rose.

"Me, too," Kaylee volunteered.

Mal shook his head. "Kaylee, I need you in the engine room."

"But, Cap'n," her round face begged.

"I'll go." Simon pushed back his chair.

"Stay here, doctor. I'll go. Inara, gather every spare blanket we got. We ain't leavin' those brides to be drowned. Not after all we went through to git 'em here." He threw a meaningful glance at Jayne.

"I didn't do nothin'," the mercenary objected before he sneezed several more times.

"River, take Mimzy with you."

The young girl nodded, grabbing the calico cat and hurrying out the door leading to the bridge.

"Zoë, can you git to the door?"

"I can."

"Every body move!"

Everyone scrambled out of their chairs, rushing to different areas of the ship.

"Let's go, Jayne."

"I gotta git back ta camp."

Mal rounded on him. "I need your help gittin' those girls to safety. Once that's done, you can go."

He stepped back. "Fair 'nuf."

Mimzy wiggled out of River's arms landing on the metal floor with a soft plop.

"Better stay here," the girl told the feline. "Jayne doesn't like you."

The cat jumped up on the control board. Her delicate paw swatted at one of the dinosaurs, making it wobble slightly.

River giggled at Mimzy's antics and took the pilot's chair. Her nimble fingers flipped toggles and switches. Serenity slowly came to life under her hands.

And Kaylee's. River could 'see' the other scrambling around the orange painted engine room, grease on her face and her dress, grabbing tools and sliding under Serenity's beating heart.

Her eyes drifted up to the overhead windows. Rain dropped thickly obscuring her normally clear view. Her breath caught and her heart pounded at the loud screams and shouting she 'heard'. Mimzy hissed.

"Hurry. They didn't forget."

Capital City glittered in the night, making it almost too bright for the dusty-coated man who slunk through the black out zone. His balding forehead shone briefly in the dingy streetlight before he ducked under a stone overhang and knocked on a door. It opened a crack and a voice croaked, "Whatcha want, brown coat?"

"Here to do a job."

Huffing sounded and the door opened to allow the heavyset man with bushy brown hair in. It slammed shut. "Weapons?"

"I'm carrying a self-defense piece and don't you try and take it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The shadow figure led him through a series of dimly lit corridors to an entrance with a hanging bead curtain. Pushing it aside, the brown coat was waved inside, his mysterious guide vanishing.

"Come in," a voice greeted.

There was no mistaking the cultured accent. This was someone with money and used to welding power with it.

"I'm Monty," the brown coat identified himself. "You asked for me."

"I have a job for you." A cork popped and liquid was poured into a tankard.

"I'm listenin'."

Mal didn't bother to knock and pushed open the dormitory door. "We're leavin'," he informed the room full of women.

"Captain Reynolds," Liz scolded. "You don't just barge in,"

"Don't got time for this, Liz." He took in the packed bags and the cloaks most of the girls seemed to have on. "I'm take it you're all ready ta leave."

An older woman forced her way through and stood before him. He recognized her from the bar.

"Justin send you?" She put her hands on her plump hips.

"He sent Jayne to warn me. Figured I'd get the brides to safety, if'n that's all right with you." Mal waited for her response.

"You've got a good head on you. I didn't really want to slog these girls through the mud trying to get them to safety."

"Know fer sure the river is goin' to flood." He made it more of a statement than a question.

"I've lived here my entire life, Captain. It's going to flood."

"Then let's go." He raised his voice. "Let's move, ladies!"

The brides fluttered out the door into the storm. Lightening flashed, followed by ground-shaking thunder. Mal led them through it with Jayne automatically falling behind the group to guard their backs.

His boots sank in the mud and every step was a struggle. More than once he had to help one of the women to get unstuck.

"How much further?" Tawny asked him.

"Not far."

Liz caught his arm. "Uh, Captain," she pointed ahead of them.

His eyes looked in the direction she was pointing. "This ain't happ'nin'."

Between them and safety, stood a raiding party of Reavers.

"We've got Reavers!" Zoë shouted into the ship-wide system as she forced herself to close the hatch.

"They didn't forget," River's voice echoed down just over Zoe's head.

Zoë turned to look up at the girl. "You're supposed to be on the bridge."

"They won't make it to the ship."

The others popped out from their various posts. Inara, above, had her arms full of blankets.

"We've gotta help them!" Kaylee cried.

"There are only five of us," Simon reminded her.

Quietly Zoë said, "We've held them off before."

"And almost died in the process." He walked over to the first mate. "Do you want to endanger your baby?"

Zoë threw a look at him he couldn't read.

"River," Inara spoke up. "Can you get Serenity to them?"

"Too close," the girl said with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Wish Wash was here," Zoë muttered.

"I can do it." River sounded miffed, as if her skills weren't good enough compared to Zoe's husband's.

"Then _do_ it," she gritted back.

With a glare at the black woman, River stomped back to the bridge.

"Guess we need to brace for a bumpy ride." Zoë grimaced, her hand touching her stomach as water ran down her legs.

"You're coming with me." Simon put an arm around her. "Kaylee, get back to the engines."

"But…"

"Go!"

Kaylee bit her lip like she didn't know if she should. The feel of Serenity moving made up her mind and she ran for the engine room.

"Inara, take over Zoe's post at the door."

The ex-companion nodded and hastened down the stairs. She dumped the blankets on the floor and stood by the controls.

"I've got to-" Zoë began.

"You need to be in the infirmary where I can keep an eye on you." 

A few choice words in Chinese seemed to suit the moment. "Baby has bad timing."

Simon smiled. "They always do."

Seeing Serenity slowly rise caused the women to gasp. Mal took a step back, almost hoping his crew wouldn't leave him, yet he'd understand if they did. "Get my ship to safety," he whispered as his mind raced to come up with a plan to protect the brides.

"And me without Vera," Jayne lamented.

"You didn't bring it?" He'd rarely seen the mercenary without his favorite gun.

"She's back in camp. Didn't see no need for a gun just ta warn ya."

The Reavers hadn't rushed them. Seemed peculiar even for them.

"Why ain't they finished us off?" Jayne actually sounded scared.

"Don't know."

One badly marred Reaver boldly strode forward. Mal's hand fell to his gun and he'd pulled it without thinking. His move didn't even slow it.

"This ain't good." Jayne backed up.

"Get them back to the dormitory. Barricade them in. Fight with whatever you have."

"What about you?"

"Jayne, just _do_ it!"

"Captain Reynolds," Liz stared at him. "You can't."

"Liz, go. Now." Mal breathed deeply and shakily walked to meet the Reaver.

"Not what they want," River said to herself as she eased the ship around the raiding party. Her sharp eyes watched overhead for any sign of the Reaver ship. Wash had died because he hadn't seen the harpoon coming. She had no intention of dying the same way.

Skillfully, she set Serenity down next to the dormitory and hit the com. "Inara, open the hatch. They're coming."

Below her, she knew Inara opened the hatch, and she heard the muffled crying of the brides as they stumbled aboard.

"Get this gorram ship in the air," Jayne ordered her through the com.

"Don't take orders from you."

"I don't see Zoë, so—"

"Shut up, Jayne," Inara interjected. "They're all on board."

"Not all." She could 'see' Liz. The young woman had grabbed one of the guns they kept in the bay lockers and gone out without anyone else seeing her.

"He's an appetizer. Git us out of 'ere." Jayne tried again.

Inara must have heard her. "River, what do you mean, not all?"

"Liz, she went to help."

"Oh, no."

Jayne swore and she heard him stomp across the bay probably to grab a gun. "I'm gonna regret this."

"Easy."

Regan's eyes fluttered open and she stared into the face of someone she didn't know. Fuzzily, she took in her surroundings. Cracked walls, hazy lighting, stale beer, urine, and cigar stench. She shakily sat up and promptly wanted to vomit all over the dirty floor.

"Just the effect of the drug they gave you. It should wear off in a couple of hours."

"Where am I?" she managed to ask through her aching throat.

"Safe."

She heard groaning not far away. Turning her head she saw her husband on a cot. "Gabriel."

Her normally wel -groomed husband looked awful. His light brown hair had grown shaggy and his clothes were ripped. He sat up and did throw up.

The person standing beside her went to Gabriel's side and offered a glass of something. "Drink this. It'll help quiet your stomach."

"Thanks." He drank the fluid and glanced over his shoulder. "You're safe!"

"We were lucky we got both of you out," their rescuer told them. "Wasn't easy."

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Part of the resistance here on the core worlds." A door opened and a huge bear of a man entered. "This is Monty. He's your ride out of here."

Mal knew he couldn't reason with Reavers, but his mouth opened and he started talking. "I'm the one you want. Just take me and leave these folk alone."

The badly mutilated Reaver before him snarled and raised his curved shaped blade. He growled deep in his throat and crouched, ready to attack.

The sound of a cocking gun caused Reynolds to start. "Back away," Liz yelled.

"Liz, git outta here!" His heart beat very fast. He knew what they'd do to her.

Several of the Reavers edged forward eagerly.

"Liz," he managed to catch hold of the barrel of the rifle she held. "Know what they'll do to you?" Uneasily he watched the growing restlessness of the mad men as they prepared to charge.

"They'll kill you."

"Better than what they'll do first."

"Crazy woman!" Jayne stalked up. "You're gonna git us all kil't." He held his gun up and ready.

"Serenity is just over there." Liz pointed to where his ship now rested. "We can make it."

"We run, they'll chase us. That's their way." Mal took the rifle from her.

A hideous battle scream ripped from their throats as the Reavers surged to attack.

"Ah, hell," Reynolds started firing. Several of the creatures fell in the mud. He could hear Jayne's weapon and the terrible shriek from Liz as one of the Reavers dove and forced her to the ground. One of them was on him and he swung the rifle like a club trying, to protect himself. In the mad fight to survive, he lost track of what was happening and concentrated on trying to stay alive.

"We've got to help them!" Inara dashed onto the bridge. "They'll be killed!"

River's raised her head. "Coming."

"The men from the camp?" Inara asked hopefully.

The girl shook her head and pulled back on the steering. Serenity bounced slightly and moved upward.

Inara gasped at what she saw.

"You see."

A huge wave of water crested a distant corner and gushed toward the middle of town. The Reavers were in the direct path, as were their fellow crewmates.

"They'll drown! River, what are you doing?"

"Get Kaylee. She'll know what to do."

The ex-companion whirled and rushed out. River focused on shutting out the anger of the Reavers and getting the ship where it needed to be. She wouldn't have much time.

"Out of the way!" Kaylee motioned with her hands. The brides scattered away from the center of the ship. "Open it, Inara."

The bottom opened to the carnage below. Kaylee could see the captain fighting and Jayne still firing. Where Liz was, she had no idea. Quickly, she jury rigged a rope and dropped it down. She just hoped none of the Reavers saw it.

"I got it covered," Inara assured her, shouldering a rifle.

"Readin' my mind like River."

"Can't be too safe."

Kaylee and Inara shared a look. Determination took over and Kaylee yelled. "Grab the rope!"

"Jayne!" Reynolds pointed overhead.

The mercenary nodded and plunged into a mass of bodies throwing them aside like they were rag dolls. He grabbed Liz,who somehow was holding her own, and lifted her up.

"Grab the rope." He pushed on her rear to get her going.

"I can't hold on."

"Ya got ta." He elbowed a Reaver. "Git goin'!"

"We need to pull her up." Kaylee looked wildly around.

Several of the brides had gathered near the open deck. "We can help," Tawny offered.

Kaylee nodded and they heaved and pulled until Liz was onboard. The rope dropped again. The sound of roaring water filled the hold.

"They ain't gonna make it," Kaylee lamented.

Jayne dove for the rope, grabbing it. "Swing me!" he shouted.

With the brides' help, Kaylee managed to get it swaying. Just as the water began to pour over the mad men, Jayne reached out and yanked Mal out of the mayhem. The ship lifted and Kaylee watched as the Reavers were swept away along with boards, trees and other debris.

"Gorram it, Kaylee. Pull us up!"

"If it were just Jayne," she muttered with a wry grin.

Minutes later, the two men were gasping for air on the deck. Inara closed the lower hatch.

"Liz?" Mal wanted to know.

"She's okay. Sent her to see Simon, though he's a mite busy." Kaylee helped him sit.

"Didn't know she was such a fighter," Jayne said.

"She's quite a woman, Jayne," Tawny told him. "If you'd get over whatever it is men have about looks, you'd have found that out."

He made a face.

"Where's Zoë?" Mal got to his feet, almost falling. Inara put an arm around him.

"She's labor in, Mal."

"Great," Jayne groaned. "Squallin' brat."

"Ah, it's gonna be fun. You'll see." Kaylee grinned broadly.

"Let's get you two checked over." Inara tried to direct Mal to the infirmary.

"No one orders me on my own boat."

"Humpf," Inara replied. "You need a wife."

"You volunteerin'?"

"I don't think you can handle me."

"Like hell." He grabbed Inara and planted a proper kiss on her red lips.

Jayne snarled. "Cap'n always gits the prettiest girls."

Tawny slapped him. "You have one, too. If you'd open those stubborn eyes of yours and look." She stalked off with the other brides who had saved the mens' lives.

"Why is everybody always hittin' me?"

Kaylee crossed her arms over her colorful top. "Maybe cuz that's the only way you'll listen."

Hours later after River had put Serenity on top of the plateau, Zoe's baby was born. Finally, Simon joined the others in the galley. Kaylee jumped up and fixed him a plate as he sat down.

"It's a boy." He sipped the cider and put the glass back down before continuing. "Zoe's fine, just tired."

"So are you," Kaylee said, placing her hand on Simon's arm.

"Yeah." He glanced up at Jayne, Mal and Liz. "I've been busy."

Liz blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He looked around. "Where are the rest of the brides?"

"Ate already," Mal answered. "Bedded down in the hold."

"Isn't that how this all started?" Simon observed as he sipped his cider.

Mal glanced at Jayne. "Could say that."

"So," Kaylee bubbled. "Are we goin' to have a double wedding?" Her green eyes darted between Inara and Mal, who sat next to each other at the table.

"Should never had proposed in public," Mal complained, raising his cider glass.

"You still haven't," Inara told him.

"Gorromnit, woman." The glass plunked on the table. "You have to be so difficult."

"I want to be properly asked."

"Proper, huh?" Mal scooted his chair back and went down on one knee beside her. "Inara Serra, will you marry me?"

"I'll think about it."

"'Nara," Kaylee urged. "Don't be mean. Just tell the Cap'n yes afore he changes his mind."

"Told him he should tell you," River put in. She leaned down and grabbed Mimzy and put the cat on the table.

"River," Mal began.

"Better manners than Jayne."

"I got manners." Jayne sneezed.

"Got a wife, too." River shook her head. "Too stupid to know it."

Jayne slumped back in his chair. "Think I liked her better when she was crazy."

Liz reached over to touch her husband's arm. "If you want to dissolve our marriage…" she paused like the words were hard for her to say.

"Don't say it." He glared at the happy couples. "Seems everybody on this boat is gettin' hitched."

"I haven't told Mal yes, yet," Inara interjected.

River beamed. "You will. You love him, too."

Regan and Gabriel were given quarters in Monty's ship. It wasn't fancy like they were used to, but it was somewhat clean and the crew treated them better than their previous 'hosts'. They'd also been given some clothes, which didn't fit well, but at least they didn't smell.

"Why are you helping us?" Mr. Tam asked the captain Monty. The couple sat with the big man and a couple of his crew in the galley area.

"'Cuz I owe Mal."

"Mal?"

"Malcolm Reynolds. He's cap'n of Serenity."

At Gabriel's and Regan's blank looks, Monty explained. "Was them that broke the news about Miranda."

"I thought that was a myth."

"Naw. Mal has all the fun. 'Sides, you're kids are with him."

When they returned to the town, there wasn't much left. The buildings were splintered piled boards. Tree trunks littered what had once been the main street and large boulders had been moved from the distant riverbed and strewn about in a haphazard pattern.

"What a mess," Mal said as he walked down the ramp.

"Seems we owe you!" Justin greeted. His normal buckskin clothes were mud spattered. "I hear you saved the brides from not just the flood, but from Reavers as well."

"Just did what was right."

The big man stroked his unshaven jaw. "You're a man of honor, Captain Reynolds."

"So folks keep tellin' me." He gazed over the mess. "You're gonna need help."

"I have a load for you."

"And I'll gladly take it. After, we help ya rebuild."

"I hired you to transport goods."

"I know." Mal glanced back at his crew, along with the brides, who were taking in the disaster with gasps or crying. "We found more than that." He paused before he said his next words. "Ain't fond of kissing the dirt, but we've found a home."

"Glad to hear it." Justin grinned. "Oh, before I forget, I got a wave from an old friend of yours. Man named Monty."

"I know him."

"Good. He'll be here in a few days. Says he's got a surprise fer ya."

"His last surprise didn't work out too well." Justin frowned. "Never mind. Long story."

"And I'm bettin' I'll git to hear quite a few."

"No doubt. For now," he pointed at Serenity. "The brides can stay in the hold until the dormitory gits rebuilt."

"Very generous."

"One favor."

"You name it."

"While we help rebuild the town, I got two couples who want to git hitched."

"Guess we'll have to rebuild the church first." Justin turned as his two brothers and sister joined them. "Not to mention finding where the parson got off to,"

the big man continued. Mal didn't recall seein' Judith much since they'd landed. Maybe her brothers kept her secreted at their cabin for some reason he couldn't fathom.

Kaylee squealed behind him, and Mal felt Inara's arm go around him.

"That will give us just enough time to get ready," the ex-companion assured them.

Jayne couldn't stand all the excitement of the coming weddings, so he trudged up to the galley to see if there was anything to eat. He stopped at the door when he noticed Liz sitting in one of the chairs, a steaming cup of tea in front of her, the gorram cat sitting in her lap.

His nose tickled and he tried to suppress the urge to sneeze. Something in him didn't want to disturb the tranquil scene. It also seemed that Liz was different, not quite the horse-faced woman he'd wed.

The cat lifted its head and made a mewy sort of noise. Liz glanced up and saw him. "Hello, Jayne."

"Hello," he gruffly returned. He pushed past the door and went to the stove. "Anythin' to eat."

"You know where everything is."

"Meanin' you ain't moved anythin'."

"I'm not the only one who uses the kitchen, but I think you know that."

"Yeah, I know." He made a cup of tea, found some sort of cookie, and slowly moved to the table. The cat seemed to watch his every move. 

"You coming back?" Liz raised her mud-colored eyes to meet his.

"Don't know." His nose tickled again, and he barely managed to put his hand over his mouth before he sneezed.

"Bless you. We'd be glad of it. Hasn't been the same with you gone."

"Don't know why you'd miss me." He hadn't meant to say those words and wished he could take them back.

"Is it so hard to conceive that a woman could love you?" Were those tears he saw in the corner of her eyes?

"Never gave it much thought."

"I see." She looked down. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Welcome." He munched on the cookie. It was good, better than what Cookie made. "You make these?" he asked, holding the half-eaten treat up for her to see.

"Yes. I love to cook."

"I r'member." Why did he want to talk to this woman, aside from the fact she was his wife? He took a deep breath and plunged on before he lost his courage. "You wanna maybe try again?"

"Do you?"

"That cat stays out of our quarters." He sneezed to emphasize his point.

"Cover your mouth when you do that." She rose gently, putting the cat on the floor, and put her cup away. "And I'll think about moving back in with you, after our courtship."

"Gorramnit, woman!" He rose to his feet. "We're already married."

"Yes, we are." She stood there primly, eyeing him like he was the dirty bits he'd cleaned out of the outhouse. "But I insist on a proper courtship before…" she blushed. "Well, before."

He knew what she meant and decided he needed to have another talk with Inara. He'd pretty much forgotten most of what the ex-companion had tried to tell him. "May I escort you to the weddin's?"

She smiled at him. "Certainly."

"Ready for this," Justin asked Mal as they stood in the Bolts' tent about a week after the storm.

"As I'll ever be." He fussed with the suit coat he'd borrowed from the parson. It wasn't something he was used to wearing.

"Did you really think she'd say no?" Simon asked. He looked perfectly at home in his suit.

"With Inara," he shrugged. "No way to tell."

River pulled back the flap. "It's time." She stood back and waited for them to exit.

Mal stepped out and stared at the assembled crowd. "The whole town is here."

"Of course." Justin clapped him on the back. "Ya really think they wouldn't be here to see their favorite captain and doctor git married?"

"Was kinda hopin' for small and intimate."

"You'll be fine." Justin led the two men where the parson waited for them under a huge pine tree. River stood beside her brother, grinning. Inara must have styled the girl's hair. It was braided along the sides with flowers that matched her simple pink dress.

Moments later, Inara and Kaylee walked out of another tent to take their place beside their soon to be husbands. Kaylee wore a flowered dress and a garland in her brown hair. Inara had chosen a blue gown, with matching gems for accents. Her hair hung lose over her bare shoulders. A sparkling comb sat in her black locks.

"Sure ya want to go through this?" Mal whispered to Inara.

"Once I make up mind, I don't change it."

"Ain't gettin' much."

"I know what I'm getting."

The parson cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these two couples in holy matrimony."

Reynolds glanced over to one side. Jayne stood there with Liz beside him. She had her arm tucked neatly over her husband's. It wasn't going to be easy for those two, but he suspected Liz willingness to release Jayne had changed the mercenary's mind. At least he was coming home to Serenity.

Not far away on chair, Zoë sat, holding her new son. She'd named the boy Wash, after his father. She'd told him she wasn't leaving the ship. Them having a steady contract and a place to call home had changed her mind.

"Besides," she'd said. "Children need a family. Wash will have one here."

"Do you, Malcolm Reynolds, take Inara Serra as you wife?"

He yanked his attention back to his wedding. "I do."

"Inara Serra do you-"

She didn't let him finish. "I do."

"Simon Tam, do you take Kaylee Frye as your wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you Kaylee Frye, take Simon Tam as your husband?"

She beamed, "I do."

"Then, by the power invested in my by the charter contract of this world, I now pronounce you husbands and wives." He cleared his throat. "Now kiss your brides so's we can commence with the party."

Each man took his wife in his arms and kissed her. The crowd exploded in a huge cheer.

Mal said against Inara's ear, "We're finally hitched."

She laughed. "And you thought your life was interesting before."

The band started up and the newly wedded couples had the first waltz. Other pairs joined in swinging around in a number of different dances. River even entertained them with her version of the one of jigs.

Night crept upon the camp. Mal took Inara's hand and they walked back to where Serenity sat. To their surprise, another vessel was just settling onto the dusty planet. The back hatch opened and a beg bear of a man stepped out.

"Mal!" the man shouted. "Ya old dog, how have ya been?"

"Monty Justin said he'd gotten a wave from you. What brings you out here?"

"Got a delivery for you." He eyed Inara with interest.

"My w_ife_, Inara," Mal said pointedly. "Our weddin' day."

"Glad ta meet ya!" Monty gave her a massive hug. "Didn't think I'd live ta see the day when Mal here, would git married."

"I understand," she laughed.

"Now, 'bout that delivery," Monty turned and hollered into the hold. "Ya can come out."

"You better not have brought Saffron again."

"Not to worry. I'd shoot her first."

"Good to know."

An older couple walked out. They had money, he could tell by their manner, but they also had a look of the hunted in their baggy clothes. They also seemed familiar and it took a moment for Mal to realize why.

"Well, I'll be," he approached. "I'm guessin' you're Simon's and River's folks."

"Are they all right?" the woman inquired. Her pale face radiated concern.

"They're fine. I'm Malcolm Reynolds, their captain."

The man raised his eyebrows. "They travel with you on that?" He pointed at Serenity.

"I'll be leavin' them with you," Monty said.

"One moment." Mal took his friend a couple of paces away. "Who paid ylu to bring them here?"

"Resistance. Felt they owed you a debt on account of what you did about Miranda."

"I see. Thanks." He grinned. "Join the party, Monty. Help me celebrate."

"I will at that." The big man lumbered off in the direction of the music.

"Good to see him," Mal told Inara as he rejoined her. She squeezed his arm.

"Where are our children?" Gabriel Tam demanded.

"Please, Mr. Tam," Inara gave him a gracious smile. "They're at the party."

River materialized out of the trees. "Dad! Mom!"

Her mother opened her arms and gave her daughter a hug.

"Simon will be so glad to see you!" River beamed at her parents. "And wait until you meet Kaylee!"

Her father frowned. "Who's Kaylee?"

"Simon's wife. They just got married."

"What!" The older Tam looked like he could kill until his wife put a staying hand on his arm.

"Gabriel,"

"You know what we went through for them!"

"I do yes and we should be thankful we didn't know where they were." Her tired face smiled. "Look at our beautiful daughter."

"Come see Simon and Kaylee." River grabbed them both and dragged them to the party.

"Think we should go along in case we're needed?" Inara asked him.

"Nah. I think River can handle it." He pulled her into his arms. "I got other plans woman."

"I'll bet you do."

The day dawned crisp with a hint of rain later. Mal stood on the ramp of Serenity waiting for his crew to come in. He still found it hard to believe ten years had passed since they'd first signed the contract with Justin Bolt. Not to mention the fall of the Alliance and the new less harsh government that had taken its place and had granted independence to outer planets and moons.

"You're up early," Inara commented as she came to stand beside her husband.

He put his arm around her. "Got us a load to deliver." His wife still wore her beautiful clothes and this morning was no exception. Her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders accenting the red dress, his favorite, that she'd chosen to wear. "You look beautiful."

"You're prejudice," she teased back, giving him a kiss. "I need to get the children up."

"Be up to help with breakfast in a few."

"I'll hold you to that."

He smiled watching her glide over the floor. Was still hard to believe she could keep her figure and give him two children, a boy, Tom and a girl, Liana.

The whinny of horses interrupted his train of thought. A wagon pulled up and Zoë took her time saying her farewell to her husband Justin Bolt. She hugged her two boys and one girl, before she came up the ramp.

"Mornin', sir."

"Zoë."

"You take good care of my wife!" Justin called as the wagon pulled away.

"You bet!"

His first mate gave him a knowing look before she headed for the bridge.

Several more minutes passed before Simon and Kaylee arrived. The rushed up the ramp both breathing hard and giggling like kids.

"Sorry," Simon breathed. "My folks forgot they were watching the children today."

"Not on a schedule," Mal reassured Dr. Tam.

"I'll check Serenity's engines, make sure she's okay." Kaylee rushed off.

"Where's your sister?"

"She'll be along." Simon disappeared in the direction of the infirmary.

Another wagon pulled up. Jayne climbed out and helped Liz down. Their young son dashed up to hug his 'Uncle Mal'. Liz smiled as she nestled their daughter next to her breast.

"Short trip," Reynolds told Liz. "No need to come if you don't want."

"I wouldn't miss it." She climbed the stairs to the galley, her son following her.

"You're a lucky man, Jayne."

"Yeah. Took me long 'nuf."

"Won't argue the point." Mal leaned against his ship. "How's the house comin' along?"

"Almost finished. Ought ta build one for you, Inara and your children."

"Serenity's home."

"Yeah, thought as much."

River glided up. With her was Mimzy, though the cat moved a might slower now.

"She can still get rid varmits."

Jayne sneezed and hurried after his wife.

"So it seems," Mal good-naturedly returned.

The young woman picked up the calico cat, and turned to wave at her husband John. How those two had gotten together Mal was still fuzzy on. Gracefully River headed for the bridge. Mal closed up his ship and found his way there.

On the console the dinosaurs still sat. Mimzy twitched her tail and batted at one of them. River glanced at him as he took his normal place on the seat below.

"Kaylee," he called into the com, "we all set?"

"Shi, cap'n."

He swung around in his chair. "River."

She smiled and her fingers danced over the controls humming a happy song. Serenity shuttered slightly before lifting into the sky. Blue cleared and stars glittered overhead.

Mal sat back with a contented smile and laced his fingers behind his head. He enjoyed the new sense of freedom. "Not so crowded in my sky anymore."


End file.
